SSM Marvel moments Season one
by Mezazra
Summary: So random moments not in any chronological order from my SSM story. Moments that range from Peter getting Jean Grey's virginity at a Halloween party to fucking the Invisible Woman on a ceiling during an avengers party or banging every single one of Wolverine's daughters behind his back from Laura Kinney to Jubilee. Rogue to Kitty Pride and doing the hellfire club's White Queen
1. Natasha Romonov

(Natasha Romonov aka Black Widow)

Natasha Romonov was returning home after a hard Day's work as an avenger. And waiting for her in her expensive and luxurious apartment ,which was not in avengers tower, was her son. Her son part of her felt giddy to even say that. She had a son ,granted she adopted him after the straight undeserving hell he went through. She liked to think she made his life better after connecting with him. Well at the very least his life was stable.

She knew his secret all of the big main Avengers knew his secret. But she and him had a secret all their own.

Natasha reflected on all this as she went up to her front door and knocked. Oh she had a key but there was something about her son opening the door for her that just had this weird appeal and so she knocked on their home's door and as always the brown haired teen opened it and they welcomed eachother in an open armed hug. He would step aside like every other time she returned to him and after she was in their home he would close the door. As soon as that door closed she would attack her son's lips with her own.

Dear God she loved this boy in so many ways that she shouldn't. And she knew she shouldn't. After their kiss usually she asked him for a massage or he'd just offer it. He had so much love to give and now she was his only recipient. She would sit on her white couch in front of their TV in their living room. Her son would sit behind her giving her a massage in the way only he knew she liked.

A massage he would administer all over her body from head to toe sometimes he would use oil and she and his fingers would glisten. She loved those times because it set a nice sensual atmosphere before she would begin the inappropriate. Only he knew how to make her weak. She was the one who taught him and he used all those talents and skills against her.

Natasha had raged against those feelings though. For her it was Nancy Rushman that loved Peter Parker. It was the black widow that was crushing on Spider-Man during the earlier parts of his career not Natasha. It was Natasha who discovered that Peter Parker and Spider-Man were one in the same before he even said anything to her fellow avengers.

Nancy had crushed on Peter because of his intelligence and kindness during her time as a teacher at his school. It was the black widow the competent super spy who always hid her emotions that began to see herself with the mysterious Spider-Man who had saved the world multiple times before the avengers we're ever formed and yet still took on the petty purse snatchers with the same enthusiasm.

Natasha was always attracted to the nerdy types. She got enough of the big junk or overly sensitive types from work. She preferred guys who would really appreciate her and not just for her body. Guys that wouldn't brag about dating her probably because they usually were still trying to process that they were dating her. And then Peter comes along with all the qualities her various sides like. It made living with him frustrating for Natasha at first.

The hero Spider-Man reminded her of her black widow persona. He used deception and sometimes even the deception was a deception just like what she did as black widow.

Natasha wouldn't say this out loud to anyone. Hell only Fury and Clint knew this about this but she viewed black widow as just a job and not really herself. The two were not a mask though. When on the job she was black widow the word's third best spy. When off the job she was Natasha and it took forever to get to that point. She used to be black widow 24/7 just like the red room wanted her to be. But her mentor had put a glitch in her programming to make certain she could escape the brain washing.

The red room brought her to thoughts of her son. She had given birth to him but he didn't have a drop of her DNA in him at all. While still part of the red room the Mega spy Mary Parker has come to the red room with a problem. Mary was infertile and she needed a fertile womb to carry a baby to term for her. Mary being a friend of the red room's director was given her choice of any girl for this. It was treated as a mission. And obviously Mary had chosen Natasha to carry the child. At the time Natasha wasn't really a friend of the Parkers but eventually she would become a close friend of their's after she left the red room. Which was immediately because Mary broke Natasha out of the red room and got the American founder of the red room program to undo the brain washing although she had to give said person their memories back first.

Years and years later when Natasha found out that the now retired and memory wiped Mary was trying unsuccessfully for a child. Natasha had felt that she could pay mary back by carrying the child for her and so she did. The couple even named her the godmother though she really didn't want anything to do with the child. She just felt she owed the Parker's specifically Mary.

Sadly shortly after she was recaptured by the red room and they finished her programming including making her infertile. It took shield ten years to track natasha down but when they did they once again used the red room founder to undo the brainwashing. And like before they immediately wiped that person's memories. They were far too dangerous to let that person run around with all their knowledge. And that was only four years ago.

Since the legendary black widow had been refreed she returned and found she couldn't have children anymore.

So as you can imagine this boy was very important to her. He was the only child she would ever have. When she found out that his parents had passed away she decided to keep tabs on him. When his uncle went into a coma she accepted a mission that would let her be undercover at his very school. That was when she lost her memories and "Nancy" developed feelings for Peter Parker. So when she became Natasha once more she immediately cut ties with their developing relationship. Things were explained to him by his god brother and Peter was sworn to secrecy. Even Nick Fury had a soft spot for Peter. However the feelings she developed as black widow for Spider-Man never stopped. So when Natasha discovered that Peter Parker was Spider-Man her attraction to Peter only escalated much to her dismay.

Despite herself the side she tried to bury the side she referred to as Nancy still had feelings for Peter. To make matters worse Natasha had masturbated to thoughts of Spider-Man after their team up and near fuck session. She had helped him survive the kingpin's attempts to assassinate him. She was only there to stop Madame Hydra though.

Eventually she gave in. It happened after Peter as Spider-Man saved her life by taking several bullets and lasers for her in Ultron's attack. In that moment she had given in to what black widow had wanted. To what Nancy ,the most normal part of herself, had lusted after. But when she did Peter himself resisted. Sighting that he was her son. She promptly told him she only carried him for her friend Mary and that not a drop of her DNA was in him. He then cited that she was friends with his parents that makes her like an aunt. She responded with he had an aunt and that he doesn't treat her anything like his aunt may. For every excuse why they shouldn't natasha countered until finally she convinced Peter to at least kiss her. And that kiss had become much more.

Natasha mused about all this as Peter had been massaging her all over but now was the time for the main event. She made her son sit on the couch as she dropped onto her knees. She immediately fished his erection out and began bathing it.

Natasha remembered the first time she had done this for Peter. He had stamina for days but even still Natasha could make him pop easily. After all the red room had made her body into a weapon to any sex no matter the preference. Peter was no match.

Eventually he learned to resist and to hold out against Natasha's little tricks here or there and his staying power against her blowjobs and deepthroat was at a level where he could last for hours. Course when he learned how to resist her oral sex skills she just let him graduate to anal sex.

When she first let Peter into her ass they were in Central Park walking and she just decided to let him do it to her ass. They had ended up fucking right there in the rain. Course with what Natasha could do with her ass Peter didn't last long.

But like her oral skills Natasha had taught Peter to last against her tight cheeks. Which was no easy task. But after he was able to take her anus like a champ he graduated to what almost made him give up on sex with other women Natasha's own pussy.

When Natasha said he had graduated to being able to fuck her pussy Peter was cocky believing he would have her screaming his name like she did when she let him have anal. He was sorely mistaken. Pete described being inside her pussy as being allowed into heaven early. It was just that good. And tight. And wet.

Natasha had an aquafina flow and that for Peter made it extremely difficult to just dominate her. But Natasha had no problem dominating Peter. And the level of ecstacy she sent through Peter's loins to his brain was always too much. And like always she had him cumming quite a lot.

Eventually though Peter gained staying power against even the black widow's pussy and that impressed Natasha greatly. After Peter had mastered sex with her natasha began teaching him various fetishes and kinks and how to use them against the opposite sex until eventually even Natasha was no match for him.

He had learned every little weakness Natasha had like how she liked being in control during a blowjob. When she did she also liked to go slow. Natasha believed strongly in being sensual. The powers of seduction. She wanted to seduce as much as she liked being seduced and Peter was the perfect person to seduce her. He had learned all about sex from her after all.

His body was as much a weapon to the opposite sex as her body was to all sexes. And they used those weapons on eachother every day now. Problem was Peter was superhuman so Natasha began losing until now she was his plaything to do with as he pleased. Course Peter being the gentleman that he was didn't treat her like dirt. Like I said Natasha liked being seduced.

So when Natasha was on her knees Peter let her do all the work for a long while. Until Natasha's mouth was starting to get sore in fact. Then Peter told her to open wide before he just started thrusting into the back of her throat making her gag all over him in that pleasurable way.

He would always lodge his prick in the middle of her throat before he would pull out and let Natasha finish him off with her careful suckling. Usually only his tip would be in her mouth as she liked to taste him. And when Peter finished it was usually several mouthfulls before he would stop. No matter how spent he could be the day prior he always seemed to have more cum ready for her to drink.

One time at a goumet restaurant while her son sat next to her Natasha jerked him off under the table and with her other hand she was still eating her food. Her son had to act normal even though all he wanted to do was pop. Then right when he was Natasha used his protein shake to wash down all her food by bending her head to his lap and drinking straight from his tap.

That stunt had earned her an extra slow and hard pounding that ended up hurting so good for her.

When her son finished with her mouth he bent her over the back of the couch and since she was all oiled up he slipped inside her backdoor rather easily. Once in her began to wreck the place. Ravishing her anal hole with his slow deliberate thrusts. He would heat her up in the way only he knew how. And he would pound her until she came and she could always count five of her own orgasms before her son allowed himself one.

Once at an Avengers meeting she sat on Spider-Man's lap with his cock in her ass. All the while the two were asking questions and legitimately being involved. Although Natasha was pretty sure Janet was suspicious of what they were doing. Maybe Pete and herself can catch a wasp in their web of lust.

Natasha could actually picture Peter pounding away at Janet's tight and certainly unused ass while Natasha ate her fellow Avenger out behind her man's back. She could see Peter ruining her for any other lover. She could see herself being the proud mama and saying "that's my boy" while he was creampieing the wasp and bringing her grandchildren. Damn she really was a mom if she was looking forward to grands.

Speaking of cream after Peter filled her ass with his he picked her up and made a web home on the ceiling. He then allowed his symbiote to crawl all over her as he inserted his cock into her. She was now in his web her legs wrapped around her son. God she loved this part.

They'd be covered from head to toe in it and since it was mostly in it's liquid form from the outside it would look like they were covered head to toe in Black oil. The symbiote would link up their nervous systems and so what the other felt they'd feel as well.

Essentially they would feel their fucking coming and going. She could feel his penis from both her perspective and his own. But Peter always maintained control of the symbiote during their copulation. He would use it's tentacles sometimes to give her a cock for her mouth to keep her quiet or he would make a second cock for her ass while his natural one pounded her pussy. Then there were times like right now where he was doing both at the same time.

She did scream various things in their now linked up mind like fuck me or you're definitely a mother fucker. Or Peter's personal favorite god Peter make mommy cum. He didn't know if she thought he was a god or that she thought his dick was a god all he really knew was that mommy wanted to cum so he'd give it to her for as long as she was able to keep up. And with his symbiote covering her that could be a couple days at least. He just hoped they didn't have any Avengers stuff anytime soon.

 **Fav, follow and review.**


	2. She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk

(She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk)

Peter Parker was currently stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Actually both places were really soft but because of the color it would be more appropriate for the places to be called an Emerald and a Ruby. The amazing Spider-Man was currently sandwiched in between the sensational she hulk and the Rambunctious red she hulk. And his cock was wrapped nicely in a red bow while he himself was being restrained with green wrapping paper.

She hulk had his arms pulled behind his back with her superior strength while her red counterpart rode his erection first. Pete could remember how this all got started like it was only thirty seconds ago. He woke up to the feeling of something wet and tight on his cock while also feeling something pull on his arms. Fast forward thirty seconds and here we are. Oh wow it really was only thirty seconds ago. Go figure.

"Hey Jen please come on I know you both kinda like me and you kinda don't but please why are you trying to kill me and Betty come on what did I do to deserve this" Pete asked desperately fear filling his body completely.

"What are you talking about Peter? After all the stuff we been through together as ff members you can't possible think that I'd want to kill you, besides you stopped me from killing anybody on my first night hulking out. I owe you too much to want to kill you."

(Flashback)

That was true during Peter's sophomore year of college Jennifer Walters had needed a blood transfusion one with only one match in the world. General Ross had tried to use it as a trap but Peter was able to sneak hulk into esu medical for the operation. The transfusion was a success however it gifted Jennifer with the same powers as her cousin. However hulk couldn't help out as general Ross soon showed up prompting Bruce and Betty to run. That left Peter as Spider-Man to contend with an enraged hulk. Nothing he hadn't done before except this hulk was female and naked. It made fighting her and his boner difficult but after Peter managed to get Jennifer to calm down he had another problem to take care of.

Ross has captured Bruce and Betty though Betty was free. Peter made his way to the base in New York where Ross was keeping hulk for the time being. He even managed to sneak Bruce almost out of the installation but if Jennifer hadn't tailed Spider-Man they probably wouldn't have made it out alive.

(End mini flashback)

"I'm with the emerald on this one. I mean you've saved my... Fuck this is so good... Life more times than Bruce granted... Damn you've got to try this Jen" from Ruby as Peter was calling her in his head

"Oh I've had it before me, Carol, and Jess once got him drunk had him pounding us all night long. Best fuck I ever had." From Jennifer.

"Thought you got with Thor?"

"I did but that was before Peter ,and I haven't really wanted any other dicks since. He kinda ruins you for others ya know"

"Oh I know I know I know I know fuck dude could give hulk a run for his money" now that was an ego booster of sorts to Peter but he still had to make his case for Mercy.

"Look ladies I appreciate you girls trying to cheer me up after I found out about her and all that stuff but I don't want to die yet. I'm actually not suicidal anymore so you can just get off me and we can all go about our lives. Bad enough I think I got Laura pregnant thank God Logan isn't around to know that ,God rest his soul, but what do you think Bruce is gonna do to me when he finds out I came inside not only his cousin but his wife too? He'd fucking kill me." Peter said still trying to fight the overwhelming seemingly virgin tight pussy wrapped around his cock as the Ruby rubbed all over him. And also using his super strength to try and overpower Jennifer to no avail.

At the mention of hulk killing Peter for having sex with him, both the Ruby and the emerald stopped what they were doing. For Ruby that was riding Peter's prick for Jenn that was massaging her cousin in laws equally amazing tits. Shulkie grabbed Peter's head with one hand while continuing to hold his hands in place with the other. She forced Peter to look at her more directly and her face actually seemed pissed. Peter knew you never EVER want a pissed off hulk no matter who the hulk was.

He actually gulped as if he had seen the face of death. Which he had done by now she actually had a crush on him. In fact the only reason she dated Thanos or Deadpool was because they reminded her of him. That had been something to learn a force of nature wanted to get into his pants. Must be why lady hela helped him out during the seige on Asgard now that Peter thought about it.

"Now you listen here I will fuck who I want, when I want, with whomever I deem worthy and there is nothing my big cousin can do about it. Now I had hoped that after a little seduction we could get you to become a willing participant but if you don't decide right here and now if you want to give us the pounding I know only you can. We're just gonna take turns fucking you anyway. So either you can take control and pound our assess or we can smash your ass. Either way your cum is still gonna be in us so make you choice?"

"Fuck Jenn I thought we were at least friends how you gonna-" Peter was cut off from whatever protest he had as Jennifer decided to shove one of her teats inside of Pete's mouth to shut him up. She then spoke to her red counterpart.

"Ride him and get him right up to the bursting point but we won't let him cum" Jenn said pissed that Peter wouldn't just accept the gift of their bodies consequences be damned. As if Bruce or hulk could control her.

"You got it babe fuck him to get me off but deny him his release." Red she hulk replied. If you looked at Peter's clock it would say 8pm.

And so for hours the two ladies took turns fucking Peter in various positions. His cock down their throats gagging them. Or his cock up their ass gaping them. Or his cock literally ruining their pussies and reshaping them into the shape of his fuck stick. Little did the ladies know that doing this wasn't a good thing.

You see by denying Peter his climax they built up his tantric energy. This little fuck session had actually stored so much tantric energy that Peter's eyes changed from their color to a glowing gold. At exactly 12 midnight Peter overpowered red she hulk and brought Jennifer even harder against his cock than even she was doing on her own. He then pounded her in that way she loved that only he could do.

The night ended with both Christmas colored hulks passed out. In the morning Jennifer explained how this red she hulk wasn't Betty Ross but a clone made by Hydra. She had escaped with help from who they all thought was dead. The person Peter had thought was dead for more than ten long years was a prisoner of a Hydra cell the whole time. Peter felt like a complete failure.

Course all that would have to wait as in that moment Dr. Banner walked into Peter's home and they could hear him heading towards Pete's bedroom.

"Look Peter I wanted to thank you again if you hadn't experimented with Betty and figured out how to give her the powers without the personality crisis I don't-"

As you can imagine Bruce walked into the bedroom to see his cousin's hulked out form along with his wife's. Both naked in bed with one of his science bros. You could expect this from Stark but Peter?

Course just then bruce was flanked by his actual wife, Carol Danvers, and Starfire.

Starfire proceeded to obliterate the atmosphere in only the way she knew how. "Oh glorious friend Peter did you know your eyes have changed color?"

 **Announcement: When SSM gets to chapter 20 I will no longer read reviews, reply to favs or follows. I won't leave authors notes or any other notes now the only thing that I will do is character breakdowns if I feel the character is obscure enough to warrant it. I also won't even read PMs the only way to contact me will be my email other than that nothing. I'm gonna start this when SSM gets to it's chapter twenty and this will be across the board to all my stories. The Natasha chapter is pretty much how I'll do from then on. That's all.**

 **Fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Thor

**Written by atdown**

 **Story by Mezazra**

 **Edited by the Raging Angel**

(Thor)

Peter was in his room thinking about what next in his life was gonna go to hell when the avengers com link card began to beep. With a sigh of annoyance peter snatched up his card. Tony annoying voice suddenly filled the room.

"All available avengers please report to avengers tower."

With a sigh peter walked over to his cupboard that held his super hero supplies and weapons. Peter pulled out his costume before setting to work pulling it on. Once peter pulled on his web shooters peter glanced at his arsenal of weapons. There was golden version of Mjölnir a gift from Odin as peter was able to lift the original but unlike the original peter's was powered by a Leaf from Yggdrasil the tree of life. The leaf was personally plucked by Odin himself before gently being placed in the golden hammer when a bright flash overtook the room. Once the light died down peter could see a leaf shape design that spiralled out into ornate looking golden webs that wrapped around the hammer. Unlike the original, around the handle instead of leather strap was a gold like soft webbing that Peter felt was more comfortable.

Leaning next to the golden hammer was a gift from King T'Challa aka the black panther. Peter had helped the king out by stopping a group that somehow entered into Wakanda and almost left with their weight in Vibranium. The gift was a red and blue disk shield much like Captain America's but unlike the patriotic inspired shield peter's was mostly red with blue around the side and instead of the star that sat proudly on captain shield peter's had a black spider with a black web spreading over the shield.

'Do i need them.' Peter thought as he lifted storm-web ,his hammer, giving it a quick flip in the air before grabbing the handle peter balanced the light hammer in his hands them he began placing it back down on the floor gently because peter had once dropped it on to a table in the averager's tower when he and Thor first got back from the forging Ceremony. The small fall of less than a foot had the hammer fall from almost the top floor straight down to the basement.

Peter then grabbed his shield before tossing it without looking causing it to bouncing around his room before coming to a stop next to storm-web. 'They just make most fight too easy now there's no challenge if I use them.' Peter thought before leaping out his window toward the avenger tower while the shield landed in it's holding place after several perfectly calculated bounces.

Two minutes later peter landed on the landing pad of the avengers tower before making his way in only to be met by Thor.

"Man of spiders it is good to see you again my friend." The broad shouldered god said pulling the small framed Spider-Man into a kind of hug. The towering man stepped back as a frown fell on his face. "Where is storm-web you can't go into battle without it." Thor said in his loud voice.

Peter couldn't help but laugh. "Thor old buddy old pal the hammer and god like power just makes fighting too easy for me same with my shield if need them though I'll use them I promise."

Thor looked sad for just a moment. "If you don't like the hammer Odin and myself will get the dwarves to make you something better."

Peter smiled at the child like enthusiasm coming from the big guy. "Don't worry big guy I love storm-web but I like a challenge too." Peter said a grin under his mask.

Thor suddenly looked upset. "By not using a gift from Odin himself you are disrespecting Asgard."

With a grin peter held out his hand as Mjölnir flew form Thor's own hand and into peters waiting hand. Suddenly window smashing made peter aware of the incoming projectile peter simply raised his other hand grabbing storm-web out the air.

"WhoopsI only meant to call storm-web here to me not both of these hammers." Peter said throwing Mjölnir back to the god before walking by him. "Let's go see what stark wants now." Peter said making his way further in to the tower leaving Thor still shocked that peter had called Mjölnir right out of his hand. Thoough Thor began recalling the first time Peter lifted mjolnir. When he had gotten it back the hammer felt heavier as if the hammer's standard of worthiness had been raised by it being held by the man of spiders.

 **If anybody wants to use storm-web you can just keep in mind the lightning's color is gold unlike mjolnir.**


	4. More worthy than gods

**Written by Atdown**

 **Presented by Mezazra**

 **Edited by the Raging Angel**

(More worthy than gods)

After the boringly long and pointless mission that stark had called all the active averagers for , though Peter felt it only needed like 3 at most, the assembled heroes that consisted of Spider-Man himself, Thor, ironman, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wasp and Ant Man.

The heroes sat around the tower relaxing. Black widow was having a drink at the bar with ironman who looked to be trying to chat up the annoyed looking spy. Nat had a look of 'I'm about a few seconds away from Killing this drunk billionaire' whose hand had come dangerously close to touching her perfect ass only to be stopped by a withering look from the red head former assassin.

Thor and Clint were having a drink not too far away from the former assassin and soon to be dead billionaire. Captain America was arguing quietly with ant man who kept glancing at wasp. Janet sat close to peter as not too long ago peter caught hank hitting Janet and well let just say that one thing uncle Ben hated was hitting women he once said. "If I ever see or hear you hit a woman unless in self defense I will personally beat some sense into you myself and i don't care how old you are!" Uncle Ben had said this to a7 year old peter after Ben had stepped in between a man hitting his wife before punching the guy till he looked worse then the girl he was hitting.

To compare the man Ben had beaten up got off easy compared to hank who felt peter's full wrath forcing the woman beater to turn into his giant man size to try and beat the spider theme hero. In the end Peter beat him into unconsciousness and only after the coward fucking bitch turned back into his normal form did peter let up in his assault even now almost 4 weeks later you still could see the light bruise across his face. Janet's seemed to notice hank and scooted closer to Peter only to cause hank jaw to tense as his eyes locked on to peter's nonchalant own.

Hawkeye who obviously took notice of the look hank was giving peter and not wishing to see a repeat of violence tried to defuse the situation. "Hay Thor I just got a idea can you lift Spidey's Storm-web?"

Peter who pulled his eyes off the scum hearing his hammer name looked over to the archer and the god who had his mug of ale close to his lips stopped dead before thinkinh about it. Pete had thought about this as well but never had a reason to try it out till now. After a moment of silence Thor shrugged his shoulder before turning and walking toward the table that the gold and silver hammer sat on closely followed by Clint. Peter and Janet walk toward the table soon after by Natasha, Tony and Steve. Peter glanced toward the door seeing hank's retreating form.

Peter turned back to watch as Thor's hand wrapped around the soft golden webbing.

"Wow.." Thor said in surprise. "Tis more comfortable then Mjolnir's leather."

Peter couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "I know right."

Clint couldn't wait it seemed. "Oh come on Thor you can talk about witch is more comfortable after you try and lift it."

Thor turned back to the task at hand as he readjusted his grip before pulling with all his might only for the golden hammer to remain still. Thor didn't find it surprising that the hammer didn't move. 'hell even Mjolnir seemed to see me as less than worthy now that the man of spiders had wielded it so why would Storm-web allow me to lift it at all.' Thor thought sadly.

"Ah dam." Tony suddenly shouted. The room all turned to look at him only to find Natasha hand held out as Tony dropped what looked to be the keys of his new 2018 Lamborghini Huracan Performante.

Peter knew the car was not even for sale yet but stark already had one. Peter couldn't help the chuckles that came out.

"Ah widow that's not fare you knew he wouldn't be able to lift it."

The Assembled group looked at Peter as he held out his only for both present hammers to fly at him peter was quick enough to grab both before throwing Mjolnir back to Thor. "I really need to learn only to call one of them or this may cause a problem in a future fight." Peter said out loud but to himself as he willed the inscription on storm-web to appear.

Peter held up his hammer for the group to read the glowing blue words.

"Whosoever like the spider that holds this hammer ,if they be worthy, shall possess the power of the amazing and mighty Spider-Man" Clint read out.

Tony turned accusingly to Natasha. "You knew didn't you?" Now somewhst shouting. "Didn't you?!?"

Natasha just shrugged. "You lost fare and Square. Hey Spidey want a lift home or you going to swing there today?" Natasha asked walking to the exit key swinging around her finger with a slight sway in her hips. Peter though about it. "I'll take that lift. I want to see the new car Tony was going on about today" Peter said running after her and Janet running after him. By morning both ladies were filled to the brim with his cum.

 **The guys that write ssm do not like anyone that harms a child or who beats on women and the elderly. Anyone who does is a fucking coward bitch and will rot in the depths of whatever underworld they believe in. That is all.**


	5. Captain Marvel fucks the babysitter

**Written By Atdown**

 **Story by Mezazra**

 **Edited by The Raging Angel**

(Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel)

Peter was laying on his bed. He was slightly injured after his last bout with the sinister six. His injuries weren't too bad he was fine in less than an hour or so but still MJ forced him to go to bed and relax while she looked after Sasha Danvers. Peter and MJ were babysitting for Carol as she was off dealing with missions for the Avengers and wouldn't be able to take care of Sasha for a few day.

Peter's eyes began to drop slightly before his window opened. His eyes grew wide because floating through the open window was none other than Captain Marvel herself but it was strange she was wearing her old black leather costume with her red sash.

"Carol you're not due back home for another two days!" Peter said in surprise and mild sleepiness.

Carol glanced around the room before floating towards the prone form of peter. She then reached for the bed sheet and pulled it off revealing Peter clad in only his boxers. Carol lightly decended until the blond bombshell was straddling his lap.

"Well my spider I thought I should show you my appreciation for looking after our Sasha on such short notice." She informed peter as he felt Carol's hand run down his chest.

"Carol we can't MJ and Sasha are right next doo-" peter never got the chance finish his complaint as carol shoved her red satin sash into Peter's mouth. "Well we just have to keep quiet then won't we." Carol grabbed Peter's head moving it up and down in a yes motion.

Carol lightly kissed his neck before going further down and kissing his bare chest then deviating as her lips caught the edge of one of his scars. She changed direction and kissing along the scar that both Carol and peter knew he got protecting an injured carol not too long ago. Carol's lips sent pleasure coursing through peter's body. She slowly removed her lips form peter's chest only to hear peter trying to moan around the sash that still remained stuffed in his mouth.

Carol reached behind herself quickly undoing her top and allowing her creamy bust come out and play. Peter felt his mouth go dry around the satin as his hands gently landed on the blonde's hips. Peter's hands lightly ran up the soft skin before rapping around her mounds.

"Ah Peter that's it." Carol spoke lowly right next to Peter ear to make sure no one overheard them. Carol began to grind her hips Into Peter's increasingly hardened member who kept trying to moan around the sash.

"Whose my dirty little spider? Gets all hard with his wife next door." Carol kept going as hard as she could. She felt herself cum just from grinding on him. He was just so big and so hard along with his hands that seemed lightly stick to her skin. If carol was thinking straight she would have figured that he was using his powers. The combination of all the pleasure made it too much for her body to hold out. Carol sunk her teeth into Peter's shoulder herself shouting out in euphoria.

After a few moments Carol stopped quivering atop Peter. She slowly removed her teeth from peter's shoulder leaving a slight trail of blood rolling down peter's chest before his healing factor kicked in. She could taste the slight hint of copper on her lips. Carol looked up at Peter with lust and loved filled eyes for peter only for a quick second before she felt almost compelled to fufill his desires.

She slipped out of the bed before doing away with the bottom half of her of her costume exposing herself and all her glory for peter to see. Slowly he moved his eyes up from her feet, ankles, tone and beautiful legs, finally resting on her pussy. She had a cute trimmed tuff of hair. Peter struggled to tear his eyes away to look at the rest of her seeing her smooth belly and beautiful breasts.

Carol stood tall on full display for Peter and his member in kind standing tall and straining against the fabric. The blonde's hand pulled down the covered appendage as her other hand reached out snatching the fabric of his boxers before pulling back with her enhanced strength leaving both heroes as nude as the day they where born.

"Ah look at how hard you are for me my Spider." Carol's soft hands ran down the steel hard pole. Peter kept moaning out only to be silenced by the satin sash. Carol's hand left his manhood before pulling the satin out his mouth.

"I want you now." Peter said quietly but in such a tone it made Carol even wettwr.

"You have now and forever my spider." Carol said shoving the satin back in as she once again straddled Spiderman's lap feeling his cock brush her labia. Before Carol could move Peter thrusted up forcing himself between her lips. Carol sudden felt pleasure rush through her.

"OH FUCK!" she cried out against Peter shoulder. She moaned and closed her eyes as Peter felt the muscles in Carol tightening even more around his pole. Her tits jiggled and bounced as a spasm wracked her body.

Peter felt a spray of liquid as Carol's juices squirted. Feeling her crush his meat in such a hard Vice grip made Peter lose it as he came as well coating her inner walls with his seed. Carol fell onto Peter heaving in pleasure.

"My spider that was that was." Carol didn't know how to explain it in words. After a few minutes of just holding each other both Carol and Peter heard MJ coming closer to the door. Carol grabbed her costume shooting out the window as the door open. Peter was just glad his mouth was now free of the satin. MJ eyes scanned the room locking the window before turning back to her husband.

"So Carols back early. I don't know why she tries and hides she knows I know about you two." MJ said without a care as she crossed the room.

"Sasha's asleep so i hope Carol didn't wear you out! Got anymore in the tank for me tiger?" MJ asked as she sensually called up the bed and all over Peter much like the wife of a Spider Man would.

"For you MJ tanks limitless" that night was filled with much more lovemaking. That is until Sasha started fussing and being a needy baby though Peter was the one to get out of but and put her back to sleep.

 **So this is like three weeks old in terms of when it was finished i just was too busy to edit it. You're getting this because I'm currently writing SSM's newest chapter and it's taking longer to write them i thought i will also be updating dc moments and once again those chapters are three weeks old if not more. i just didn't edit them anyway look forward to SSM's next chapter to open up with a lemon followed by what happened with Teresa. The chapter is also the dying of me having my Peter act closer to 616 Peter as after a certain decision the divide in how they behave will be obvious and massive. please look forward to that coming soon for now I will be updating these.**


	6. Sex with a Royal Sex Demon

**I don't know why I'm posting this scene on here too but it's already in ssm chapter seventeen there is no difference. But to Awesome You have been heard. i actually didn't want to use Kara at all. But your idea or rather list got to me.**

Peter was finally on his bed alone. Over the past couple of nights after the disaster that was the bro weekend on friday and his fight with Sandman Peter Parker came home to find a girl named Teresa. She turned out to be his sister and she was do excited about having s big brother she slept next to him that night and the following night. Today ,Sunday night, was the first time this weekend Peter was able to sleep by himself again. Teresa had elected to sleep next to Aunt May that night.

However that night Peter was woken up by the feeling of something wet sound his cock and what felt like a tongue lapping at it. When he opened his eyes he saw a green haired lady with her mouth around his member. She actually smiled at him before pulling off of his cock and jacking him.

"Oh you're up dear can't have that right now" she had what Peter recognized as a Scottish accent and she was as naked as he was. Although he didn't remember going to sleep that way. She tapped his head with her free hand's index finger and he was out again.

The next time he was coherent the green haired lady was sitting on his cock cowgirl style complete with hat. Now the word pleasure is thrown around a lot on fanfictions but what Peter was feeling couldn't be classified under that word so i won't use it. A more appropriate phrase would be blissful torture or just straight up torture. Guys imagine being at the brink of exploding. I mean that split second before you fill that condom or girl in those on the pill partnerships. Now imagine that right there at that moment on the brink, there was some force preventing you from shooting your load. Now you know how Peter felt.

The green haired lady was none other than Morrigan Aensland. She was a succubus and as a succubus she fed off sexual energy. But to really be filled to really find that infinite well of sexual energy she needed to find her destined one something that in all her centuries of life has eluded her. That is until a stranger pointed out this lad here. So far it seemed true perhaps this Spiderman was her destined one. She always did want to ride anansi ,his Avatar was the next best thing. She couldn't get enough of him and she was the succubus it was supposed to be there other way around after all. Granted as per the strangers advice she kept him drowsy so he wouldn't moan out. When she realized he was waking up she knocked him out again with her magic.

The next time Peter was coherent he was woken to the sight of the green haired girl and her twin. They were on either side of him basically French kissing with his prick in between their lips. Occasionally using their tongues to push his cock head into the other sisters mouth. Just then his door opened and a blonde haired lady walked in.

She was dressed very conservatively. It was an all while ensemble that left everything to the imagination. The only skin showing was what belonged to her face. Though Peter could tell she was well gifted in the chest area. One of the twins stopped their ministrations to give the newcomer attention.

"Oh care to join us dear" the morrigan clone directed at the blonde while the real one continued to enjoy her destined one apparent.

"Wasn't expecting anyone else to be here enjoying his amazing prick. You're morrigan right? Selene talks about you sometimes." The blonde said smirking at the sight before her not having any qualms whatsoever about what was happening so far.

"All bad things I hope" The clone smiled as she approached the blonde and proceeded to make out with her. "Now that you're here i think i can let him stay coherent."

Throughout the remainder of the night Peter was able to pound so the girls. His favorite moment was the triple blowjob.

When Peter Parker woke up the next morning he was fully dressed and his door was still locked. He guessed he had a sex dream. Wasn't his first time. He had been dreaming about a blonde haired lady at least once a month so this was nothing new. The green haired lady was new though.


	7. Silver Sable Widow

**Written by Atdown**

 **Story by Atdown/Mezazra**

 **Edited by the Raging Angel (It was a lot filthier before)**

(Silver Sable)

Peter and Natasha's private plane landed on the royal landing strip of Symkaria.

"Wake up mom." He gently tapped the ex assassin before jumping back since it was not at all unheard of for her to attack if she was having a bad dream.

"hmm." She mumble as her eyes flutter open with a groaned. "Morning my child." She said with a sleepy lilt to her her voice.

"You ready for two weeks off." Peter said with grin As he pulled the former assassin up from the extremely comfy and spacious seat.

"Yeah after the last few avengers missions we need it and I haven't been to Symkaria since I used to train silver when she was little."

Natasha's mind filled with memories of after her first escape from red room she had come across Anastasia sablinova who had been one of the first friends she had after Mary Parker. After Anastasia's funeral Natasha had been handed a letter asking her to train and protect her four year old daughter silver over the next 5 years the two had become close to the point that widow had seen the nine year old as almost a daughter she never had and silver called her Aunt Tash. Not long after the nine year old's birthday members of the red room had snuck into Symkaria through Latveria which could only happen because the officials of Latveria had a deal with the red room but still Natasha and silver saw each other as family.

As the two walked down the plane steps they where greet to "Aunt tash." As sliver slipped form the back of luxury limo that sat waiting on the tarmac. As soon as Natasha's feet hit the solid ground she was hit with a blur of sliver and white as her niece slammed in to her.

"I missed you." Silver whisper with her head firmly planted between her aunty's chest.

"I know baby girl i missed my little light in the darkness." Brushing her finger through the white silky hair.

The last few hours consisted of Natasha and silver catching up and what peter could only call a meal to die for. Now he lay in bed alone as they had as of yet to tell silver of their mother son relationship. While asleep he began dreaming of his last time with Nat causing his member to stand tall when unannounced to him the white haired merc slipped with nothing but a fine silk bathrobe. As the door shut behind her the silk slid down her soft skin before she made her way towards his bed where she saw a very noticeable bulge under the sheet. Grabbing the corner of the covers and pulling away leaving him bare all but his boxers.

Silver gaped at his marvel that was his chest once she got over his chest which took ,she hated to admit it, a few minutes. After she had calmed down her hands slowly and nervously wrapped around the elastic of the waist band. She slowly pulled away the last article of clothing either of them had. His member once free from it's prison suddenly sprang up smacking her in the face.

"Ah." She managed in surprise from the sudden powerful hit to the face it felt like she had been slapped. Silver's hands tentatively began to reach out. After a few slow moments her hand suddenly seized up his member. Her hand barely fit around the whole thing leaving a small gap between her thumb and her finger. Her hand slowly began to jerk up and down before her lips leaned forward wrapping the tip in a moist box.

Peter was having grear dream his mom was giving him a blowjob but she didn't seem as skilled as she normally did like she didn't have the practice or skill to do it how he liked.

"Ah Mom." He mumbled out as his tip hit the back of her throat.

'Oh naughty naughty dreaming about aunty are we.' Silver thought as her hand work the last several inches she couldn't stuff in her throat.

Natasha was laying in her plush bed with her finger between her legs thinking about the dinner and how her niece eyes seem to rake over peter body repeatedly with lust. Over the last few months she had been able to convince him to wear more form fitting clothes meaning his muscles are usually on a twenty four hour a day parade for all to see. It made every woman that saw him more or less drool all over him.

Natasha's finger began to speed up thinking about her beautiful little silver bouncing up and down on her cousin's bug cock. She couldn't take it anymore she needed him. He was the only thing that could truly make her cum anymore not even her biggest dildo could even get her close and that has a solid 9 inches and a inch around but still several inches less then her little no her big boy.

"Damn." She moaned as she slipped nakedly from her room down towards peter's door which was slightly open. Inside the door was the sight of silver trying to suck him off as her dainty fingers wrapped around the rest of his poll.

"He likes it when you brush your tongue around his head and lightly graze your teeth along his length. He loves it when I do that anyway." Natasha instructed as she slowly closed the door behind herself. As she heard her aunt's voice she almost leapt from the bed.

"What." Silver spurted as the large organ fell from her lips.

"Peter he likes the feeling of your teeth and tongue on his cock." Silver could only gawk at her aunt as she sat down on the bed before grabbing her sons cock and plunging her head down on it taking almost all of the cock in a way that sliver couldn't.

"Ah Mom that's so good." He moaned out as his dream seem take a turn to how his adoptive mom usually does it. He did last long against her superior talent though. Nat felt his member spasms as she pulled her mouth off as she grabbed her niece by her silver hair pulling her down towards his cock as he started to cover both girls in cum. Natasha grabbed a big dollop of cum off her own cheek before pushing it into silver's lips causing her to moan at the taste.

"You like that don't you the taste of your cousin's cum don't you." She could only nod because she was too busy cleaning her own face as she was trying to savor the flavor. As she was finishing up cleaning herself her aunt went up towards the sleeping man.

"Wake up my child." His eyes shot open. "Mom I was having a really good dream about you." He said leaning up and capturing her lips.

"I think this is better then your dream." She said pointing down to silver who had just finished cleaning herself up before lightly smiling.

"I didn't know it was my birthday." He said as his mind filled with the orgy she had giving him as a birthday present one of his greater memories.

"So baby you going to give little sliver a good time." The milf cooed a little Peter could only nod in response before silver could react he was on her lips finding he could taste his cum on her before kissing down the hollow of her neck. As he continued his way down to her large D breast he felt Natasha lean over him and kiss the moaning girl. Peter felt Natasha's breast being deliberately pushed into the back of his head.

He was pinned between the set of of firm breast. To escape being squashed any more he began to kiss down her toned belly that was second only to her aunt. As peter finally got down to her trimmed pubic hair he was surprised to find that the carpet matched the drapes. After inhaling her scent he lost it leaning kissing her slit. After a few well placed lick he felt her shudder as she came. Peter tried to capture as much of her liquid as he could. He pulled back removing his hand that had been the only thing keep her up. She fell to the bed so peter's mouth sought out nat as he began to swap the delicious taste.

"Hmm she's tasty don't you think." Nat whispered quietly trying to get over the taste.

"Not as tasty as you." He rebuked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh no you don't you still have to show your cousin a good time before you get the main course baby." She said pushing him toward the heaving girl.

"Do you really want this." He asked. There's was a moments pause before silver gave a slight nod. Peter began to slowly push into her and he heard soft moans as he did so. He was surprised to find out that he hit a barrier.

"How do you want me to do this." He asked quietly. There was a moment of indecision before...

"Quickly." Silver said eyes scrunched waiting for the inevitable. As he pushed past her barrier causing a few tears to leak out of her closed eyes. Peter leaned down kissing away the tears.

"Are you ok." He whispered with so much love and care that silver's eyes opened. She began to stare into peter's own eyes. Seeing his genuine care made her suddenly happy. This man was the one she finally gave what so many had tried to claim.

"Yeah just be gentle." Peter began to push farther till he hit her cervix peter didn't what to push anymore if it was her first time he wanted her coming back for more. As he looked down he saw that he still had a good 3-4 inches left.

Peter started to gently rock back and forth while nat sat down and began to play with her self watching as he quickened his pace. Nat started moaning as she spend up. "That my baby pound your cousin's unused cunt because like mine it now belongs to you." He hit his stride and continued slamming into the now moaning beauty.

Nat had not gotten herself off since she had first been with her son but watching as he pistoned in and out of the once sweet girl brought her new unknown pleasure that was so dirty and delicious all at once.

Once She had hit her max she began to move trying to reposition herself so her lips could wrap around the unattended area of his cock. The combination of the elixer of both peter cock and slivers juices made her wish she could bottle the flavour. She felt his pole spasms giving her a warning. As she Detached her self to get a better view.

"Come do it my baby cum in her impregnate her do it."

'Is this how it feels to have a parent rooting for in a sport competition.' Peter thought as he coated her white hair with his white seed. As he pulled out leaving a delirious silver sprawled out on the bed as he turned to thank his mom for her support.

"I'm ready for my main now." He said as he moved closer.

 **Fav, Follow, and Review**

 **Fyi I value reviews above favs and follows so please review.**


	8. The One Beyond All

**(Because their language is beyond human comprehension I'm translating it for you. You're welcome)**

 **Peter is not a god yet**

In the multiverse belonging to the race of entities known as the Beyonders a conversation between one who could be considered their one above all, and their living tribunal equivalent was going on. The conversation was about a prophecy and about an impossibility.

The Beyonders's TOAA was frustrated as for the umpteenth time she could not figure out how to fix it. "Ugh another failure. I'm getting tired of this. If we don't figure out how to fix the Omniverse..."

"I know boss but what about the other plan? Have any of the other multiverses figured out how to fix one of our simulations of HER?"

"No the closest we've gotten is that Multiverse!" She motioned to a particular realm that they could perceive. This Multiverse would be the one known as the Marvel multiverse to you the audience. Taking a glance as she leaned on her work desk she continued. "I feel like they're closer to the answer than the others"

"If I'm not mistaken they're the multiverse where are cosmic cubes last the longest. You hoping someone from there will be able to fix one of the cubes we've sent?"

"Either that or our backup plan will work and we can see how our cubes react to multiversal destruction."

"Remind me of the prophecy"

"The being that can complete the universe shall be the one beyond all."

(Skip to Earth Peter's secret lab)

Peter Parker had been so busy for the last couple of days that he hadn't shaved or really slept all that much. He ended up having a five o'clock shadow and everything. Why you may ask. The reason is simple when the Beyonder (not to be confused with the race of entities or his later incarnations only the original beyonder) asks you to do something you do it. When the molecule man requests your help you lend it. When kubik the cosmic cube begs you of something you show mercy. When all three do so together in a row your ass better have your ears wide the fuck open.

The reason for these omnipotent forces coming to Peter in his secret lab with Sasha Danvers floating around and waiting for him to finish this project had to do with who molecule man and the Beyonder were exactly. Sure the molecule man could do whatever he wants and the Beyonder was stronger than even the living tribunal but none of them could comprehend how to fix a cosmic cube.

You see the molecule man and the Beyonder were both two halves of the same cosmic cube seperated from eachother in their home dimension for whatever reason. Kubik had looked through existence discovering a world where he indeed did fix the two and they became whole once more however even though kubik tried as he may the result eventually became insane proving that it was flawed and incomplete.

However kubik stumbled upon a world where after the Wolverine used the Phoenix gun to destroy the planet Dr. Doom.(canon) Peter Parker was able to not only comprehend a cosmic cube and it's inner workings but Peter was able to fix it not just temporarily repair it as kubik himself had done Peter had "completed" the comic cube of his world. And with a bunch of scraps and random tools lacking the advantages of modern technology no less. (Canon)

So when this universe's kubik came to the Beyonder and molecule man he proposed they give this ,the smartest version of Peter in the Marvel multiverse, a shot.

Now all caught up? Good because not only did Peter successfully fix and merge the cosmic cube that was formerly known as the Beyonder and molecule man but Peter was able to put in fail safes to ensure that the new entity couldn't go insane like it's alternate version.

After handing the glowing purple box to kubik Peter made to leave before kubik reached out to halt him. The exact absolute genius he had done not dawning on him in the slightest. Hey he was sleepy as fuck so sue him. All he wanted was to go to bed he could figure out that he just literally comprehended eternity times infinity divided by all later.

"How do I activate it?" This statement proving that not even an entity as powerful as kubik himself could truly comprehend a cosmic cube exactly. It also proved that Peter Parker was more intelligent than those that couldn't before him as he casually and sleepily replied.

"You and it are like the same right just give it some of your life spark and it should come right on."

Peter gathered a sleepy Sasha in his arms draping the small girl on him as he went upstairs to the living quarters.

While Peter was leaving kubik really did activate the newly reforged cosmic cube one it activated it formed not a male figure ,as kubik had expected given the Beyonder and the molecule man we're its parts, but a feminine figure that upon closer inspection kubik found attractive to say the least.

"I am maker" The figure said immediately knowing omniscience and omnipotence. "My name is Kosmos." The newly reforged cube said with it's flawless purple body.

(Next)

After trying to go to bed Peter was treated to days worth of sex crazed female superheroes and villains loyal to him pent up frustrations. Safe to say the ladies ran a reverse train on him while his various children slept soundly. His tantric reserves were overflowing. Eventually after wearing them all out Peter was able to go to sleep.

So it came as a surprise when Peter woke up in a strange room made of materials that seemed to be BEYOND perfect. Peter took note of his souroundings. It was a impossible grayish white color no himself mind should even be able to notice. The furniture looked so futuristic, divine, supernatural and beyond all three at the same time.

Even the bed he was laying on was surreal. Soon what Peter associated to maids came into the room all feminine in figure all radiating a power that Peter knew he should be fearing but for some reason wasn't.

Soon two other beings walked into the room. If the maids and the room were beyond Peter than you can imagine how he was taking having the Beyonderverse TOAA and living tribunal walking up to him. Now imagine that everybody present in the room bowed to them. Makes sense right it's basically their God and his personal bodyguard walking on a room right?

Now imagine that they themselves got down on their knees and bowed to Peter.

Peter immediately freaked out saying "whoa whoa whoa there you don't have to bow to me I'm nothing and nobody special!" Peter's eyes bugging out.

"Oh but you are my little Weaver" the woman speaking exuded power above everyone in the room though it seemed as if it was submitting itself to Peter making him stronger. This woman has silver hair and beauty that went beyond even that of what Death could conjure up. Her breasts, lips, smile, silver complexion, teeth, eyes, stomach, ass, and especially her muscle porportions we're all beyond perfection by leaps and bounds.

"I doubt it now what can I call you miss?"

"Here I am the equivalent to what you would call hmmm The one above all."

"So you're god? You're a chick?"

"I'm so far beyond a simple deity however I believe what you would consider a monotheistic deity is the best example the is close to what I am here."

"So god then?"

"To oversimplify things yes from this Multiverse"

"Okay Parker you're talking to god in an alternate reality no big deal" Peter says as his brain tries to process things.

"Go ahead ask those cliche questions Peter"

"Well I'm still waiting on a name"

" We are so far beyond naming at this point. We immediately know who each being we encounter is."

"Yeah well I'm not there yet so I'm just gonna name ya Martha and call it a day"

"For you Emperor I will answer to that" the now named Martha replied.

"Wait hold up hold up Emperor who's that?" Peter asked incredulously.

Martha just stared at him.

"Seriously when did I become your Emperor you're a fucking god for crying out loud you don't have a boss so how can little pathetic old me possibly be your boss?"

"There exists a prophecy it describes a mind so great that it would be beyond even the comprehension in our Multiverse's capabilities.

Simultaneously we came across striking knowledge. Every universe no matter the multiverse is fundamentally flawed. We studied our world and realized that even though we are beyond all others at the outer most edge of existence our universe is flawed. We are the only ones prisoners to time more than any other.

That is what is wrong with our universe the flow of time is far too strong for time travel backwards or forwards for us. It is a concept we cannot fathom and yet so many lower existences do.

We figured we could simulate the universe itself as it is and see if we could find the problem. We ended up contemplating it so much we made much of all our solid material out of it. Till now even the bed you are on now is made of our cosmic cubes."

"Let me guess no one in this reality could figure it out."

"Correct we figured this mind beyond all would be out there somewhere so we sent out cosmic cubes throughout the Omniverse ,as in all multiverses, to find this entity. If a mind out there could fix a simulation of the universe then surely they could fix the universe itself."

"Except no one could until I did yesterday." It finally dawning on him why he was brought before the Beyonders. He had done what no else could. Not Reed, Tony, Hank, Doom, Pym, Galactus, Odin, Zues, Ra, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Ultron, DarkSeid, and Bruce Wayne. None of them could truly fix a cosmic cube otherwise they would have been here but Peter had. And by doing so it signified that he could comprehend the universe itself.

That actually would have made Peter faint had Martha not mentally forced his feeble human brain into continued action.

"So you're god here like the beyond above all?"

"Yes that fits and you would be the one beyond all!" Martha said excitedly.

"I'm still having a hard time processing all this I mean I know I'm smart but I never thought I was this smart."

The next several hours consisted of Peter being paraded throughout the Beyonderverse right next to Martha as the answer to their problems. A formal coronation ceremony was set for later but Peter indeed would be considered their Emperor.

After all was said and done and Peter returned to Martha's Palace eventually he was ready for sleep and he made his way to the room. Martha had been beaming for lack of a better term all the information Peter needed to know that day as well as physically restructuring him into the same type of beyond matter that the Beyonders were made out off.

All of a sudden she said "Leave us" in a manner so dark it gave way to no argument. Soon the maids and others left the room quickly. Almost running over eachother to get out.

When Peter turned to ask her what was going on she destroyed the mental barriers between herself and Peter that was allowing Peter to see himself as a separate entity. Soon enough the Beyonder above all and the one beyond all reunited.

When she showed Peter the way back to his reality she made sure to remind Peter that he belonged to her just as she belonged to him. She also said that he would understand soon enough. Before he left she let him teleport the Beyonderverse tech she had given him to his secret lab for private use.

(Undisclosed amount of time later)

The entire superhero community had just lost a massive fight with Galactus even with the likes of Adam Brashear on their side. When all hope seemed lost Peter pulled out his Beyonderverse tech cell phone and called Martha.

"Yeah we're having a bit of trouble with someone could you possibly send someone to help-"

Before Peter could finished a giant finger appeared out of nowhere and flicks Galactus away.

Soon after the Beyonderverse living tribunal appears before Peter and bowed.

"Anything else my Emperor?"

"How many times do I have to tell you drop the bowing thing and thanks for the help"

As he rose "No thanks are necessary" he then faded away

Several other heroes were watching the exchange and all had their jaws dropped.

The first to speak was Reed "Um who was that?"

"A beyonder" Peter states hesitantly.

"Why did he call you Emperor."

"Oh because I am been that way for a while now."

"You mean to tell me you had Beyonders in your back pocket this entire time?" Hank McCoy said astonished

"Yes"

"Why didn't you use them before now bub could have stopped a lot of pain" from wolverine.

"Because using them for this or really anything is like bringing an Omniversal bomb to a knife fight."

"Wait you said them and that you're their Emperor just how big is your territory?" From Jean Grey.

"Oh pretty big" Peter said coyly.

"Country"

No response

"Continent"

No response

"Planetary"

"Solar system"

"Galaxy"

"Universe"

"Reality"

"Bigger Still"

"MULTIVERSE" Every voice screamed.

"That's the one I'm the Emperor of the Beyonder multiverse. I'm pretty sure I knocked up Martha before I left too."

 **Sad thing is Peter Parker can comprehend Beyonderverse tech something Reed and Doom couldn't actually do. They needed molecule man to actually operate things.**


	9. The Queen Bitch

**I was playing No fear by dej loaf while writing this.**

 **This is the exact same chapter as in the other moments update so if** **you've read that one you're good.**

(Red War Goddess and Blue War Goddess)

Every woman that had ever been with Peter knew the name Mary Jane Parker. She was his Queen. His first wife and the woman that could easily have put a stop to all their dreams of being with Peter in any capacity. So when she called a meeting at the Parker Mansion best believe every woman that wanted a shot at Peter be they alien, demon, a god, or angel showed up.

Mary Jane had something to say and so she had made sure Peter wouldn't be home. It took some work though especially since Peter didn't go out as Spider-Man that much anymore what with Miles and all. So MJ had gotten Natasha, Alfred, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May as well as characters who are spoiler heavy so they won't be revealed, to keep him out of the house for a surprise.

So we find ourselves in the spider web (Peter's Batcave basically) with every woman from both marvel and DC universes gathered while MJ more or less ,with her partner, were staring down at them. Now seeing a group that had Kryptonians atlanteans (both from marvel and DC), Martians, and various assassins you'd think MJ would be a little intimidated. You'd be dead fucking wrong. As far as MJ was concerned these bitches were about to learn their place and guess what!?! These wenches place was beneath her and eating her cunt. They didn't call her the red war goddess for nothing. She felt it was her job to protect her bu's heart and these hoes were going to learn that they may have a hold on it but that heart belonged to her and her alone. Yeah she agreed to share it with her partner but only MJ's fucking name was on it.

So when everyone was gathered MJ began to speak.

"I know I've been away for awhile and that many of you claim to love my husband." At that she raised her hand showing off her ring finger ,making a lot of the women present jealous, "Problem bitches is I don't believe that. I know before now you've all had unfiltered access to my man's dick. That shit stops right now. Today is about proving that you hoes actually love Tiger or are just a bunch of sluts. So I'm going to personally interview each and every one of you"

There were some chatter before the blue war goddess spoke up. "She wasn't done hoes" she said this in such a tone that every female head turned. Well every head present except Jessica and Felicia Hardy.

Felicia was giving Jessica a lap dance as payment for her being here. She was the lookout since her spidersense would warn her if Peter was nearby. Felicia just wanted a chance to fuck Peter. Didn't matter which body of his it was. Plus the Felicia clones from 2099 we're with Kaine and Ben. Jessica didn't get one so Peter agreed he could share main Felicia with her. Except he didn't know that but that was neither here nor there.

"Thanks babe" MJ replied to her partner in sex and crime and crime fighting.

"No problem sexy" MJ and her partner place their hands around eachother and even shot a smile at the other. Before getting serious again and frowning at the assembled hoes.

"As my girl just said I wasn't done. So I want these girls to step out and come walk behind me. Liz, kitty, Gwen, Naoko, Silver, Rio, Erika (still nobody can guess who she really is cept the people I told) and Michelle. The reason they get a pass is because I already know their feelings towards Peter." That and the fact that she once had an orgy with each of them with Peter as the only guy present. It was for his birthday.

"Any woman from the detective universe will answer to the blue war goddess here my friend, lover, and fellow lover Diana." MJ continued.

The big distinction between the two war goddesses were their hair color one was red and the other blue. You might be asking how or why did you give Wonder woman blue hair. Two things my fucking story and the other reason is because DarkSeid destroyed Mt. Olympus.

How you may ask well it started when DarkSeid and Thanos teamed up with an eye on conquering both their respective universes. Thanos was able to discover the Anti-Life equation while DarkSeid located twelve infinity stones and gems (there are twelve of them in canon). They each got an infinity gauntlet and shared the power of the equation. Together they laid waste to every Divine entity in both their respective universes.

However before Olympus fell Zeus contacted his daughter Diana and presented her with information. Information that with Morrigan Aensland's help Diana was able to transcend.

To put it bluntly Wonder woman was Mt. Olympus now. She was even trying to create her own Pantheon. Since she was now full of Zeus's old power and more importantly lightning her hair changed color to blue sometimes. Also since she was Zeus now she needed a hera so to speak and the person she chose you guessed it Morrigan.

I mean the succubus had been helping her since her fight and bitch taming of Circe. And cheetah. Best pussy in Diana's opinion next to MJ's that is. For as MJ it was Felicia's next to Diana's of course.

As the Red War goddess MJ was a living Pantheon too celtic to be exact and was now trying to more or less refill it just like Diana. Sort of why she had been out of Peter's life for so long. Her and Red Sonja were mastering their new divine powers. Plus Sonja as a spirit gave MJ some phantom abilities (think DC Raven).

Couple that with the powers of Adrianna Soria ,and the ass, and you can see how dangerous Peter's formerly human wife was. Now add on a Red symbiote and you can see why fighting MJ let alone arguing with her was a mother fucker. I mean aside from Red War goddess one of her other titles was the Carnage Queen. That chain mail bikini was another animal all together.

Okay so since the actual interviews are spoiler heavy as they give away the reason specific women fell in love were skipping all then but have no fear I'm not gonna leave you hanging. After this love the lemon scene begins. Sorry no dick this time just pussy. Gives you a little taste of MJ and Diana's relationship after they finally meet eachother. To different perspectives both sides ended up becoming war.

(Timeskip to lemon scene)

"So how did your interview go?" MJ asked

"Just as we predicted" Diana responded.

The two were together in their shared bedroom with Peter. And only the three of them. Most of the others needed to ask if they wanted access to this particular bedroom and more often than not Pete found himself contemplating death by snu snu whenever he found himself here.

However Alfred had called and informed them that Peter had ended up on a hero mission with himself and Natasha and Juri. God only knows what they psychopath wanted to help for. So without their before Peter nearby the girls decided to play with eachother. Especially since all the kittens had left the house. And the mass orgy going on outside.

What? You honestly thought bringing together that many women all obsessed with the same guy was gonna end any other way. Especially since every last one of them were either bi or extremely open minded. I didn't think so however MJ snd Diana has had a thing for eachother since they had met. Now they were about to express that attraction.

Diana and MJ were both completely bare to eachother as the older woman gave MJ a massage from behind. They were both sitting crossed leg with MJ in between Diana.

While Diana began to kiss MJ's shoulders MJ spoke. "I don't know what we were expecting I mean it's so easy to love Tiger. Hell a lot of his villains actually liked the guy beneath the mask."

"Didn't that goblin one used to hit on him all the time both in and out of their masks(canon)?" Diana asked as she reached around and cupped MJ's breasts massaging both orbs with her hands while leaning in to kiss MJ's right cheek and then alternating.

All this together made MJ close her eyes before she spoke "Don't mention him. It's a sore spot for all of us."

"Oh right sorry babe." Diana replied sincerely. Also silently thanking all those months alone with Morrigan. The succubus had taught her ways to please a woman even she in all her years on paradise island hadn't thought of.

"It'll be fine honey of you can make me scream in a good way." MJ smirked back at Diana.

Looking MJ in her green eyes as her looking at her sexy like that had Diana grinning. "Oh I'll make you scream and cream."

MJ did a dismissing motion with her hands. "Promises promises"

At that Diana's hair turned blue as her goddess self desired to dominate the sexy creature before her blue lightning cascading over her body. "Oh that is it" Quickly the new king of Mt. Olympus had MJ on her back and legs spread. Though they were still breast to breast.

"Bring it on!" MJ said as her own red lighting cascaded over her. "Sonja take five please I want this to be just me and diANA!"

In the middle of MJ's command/request of Sonja Diana has snaked a trail of kisses down her body and was now spearing MJ's cunt. It was already nice and wet so Diana's tongue fucking quickly turned to her sensually lapping at MJ's pussy lips and then alternating inside to spear her some more.

MJ had had her cunt licked enough times to begin to notice the style differences between people. The best pussy eaters she had ever experienced were a tie between Peter and Natasha. Probably because she had taught Peter on the first place.

Peter's style always changed. She never got oral from him the exact same way twice. So too did Natasha however MJ would soon learn that comparing someone who'd been eating pussy for nearly a century to someone who had been eating cunts out since she was a teen several thousand years ago was dumb.

Especially considering that same person had spent months on end with her only sexual partner being a succubus who could provide both girl sex and masculine sex and said succubus had been devouring the pussy of goddesses for millions of years.

No Diana just liked the taste of pussy juice and she tried to savor it when she got the chance. Being a fellow goddess now MJ's cunt water was especially tasty as it had the added effect of being slightly addicting. So yeah Diana was gonna take her sweet little time here.

However after she was finished savoring the taste of her fellow goddess's cum Diana kicked things into high gear. In no time she had MJ screaming and creaming just like she promised. Using techniques with her tongue that she got from Morrigan Diana smirked after setting MJ off for the fifth orgasm. By the way that didn't include the aftershocks.

With a startle MJ had Diana pinned under her while she attacked Diana's vagina. Unlike Diana MJ didn't start off slow. She went full throttle from the gate. Also unlike Diana MJ didn't really care for the pussy lips as she mostly focused of the inner lips and clit of her lover. But like MJ Diana too secreted vaginal fluids of an addictive quality. Hey they were both goddesses it only made sense.

Soon enough MJ had Diana screaming just as loud as her though her dirty talk consisted of things of a very dominative quality. For a fellow Dom you could tell how talking like that was affecting MJ. Soon enough the two moved on to finger fucking eachother while occasionally sucking on the others tits. The seldom ass feel was also part of their coitus.

MJ had a severe advantage over Diana. MJ was part Spider. This meant she fed on tantric energy just like her husband. So whenever Diana orgasmed it refreshed MJ's batteries. All good things come to an end and eventually Diana had to tap out.

"Damn girl fucking you is just as bad as that Succubus" Diana panted out after her last finger fuck orgasm that she stole from MJ.

"We're not done yet" MJ grinned her eyes glowing red as she now had Diana sitting up in her lap this time fingering Diana's pussy again. She shoved her tongue down the Amazons throat ,quite literally as she had that symbiote remember, now it was MJ's turn to lock things into overdrive. Her red symbiote covered their forms linking their mind and reaching into every possible whole they had not occupied by the others finger.

When Peter came home to his room ,after spending all day out, he found his main wife and well his other main wife again in a 69 covered in from a stranger's perspective would be considered blood. Peter knew better of course and that it was MJ's symbiote Scarlett. Only female symbiote he could really think of too. Once the girls noticed him they pounced. Both of them covered in Scarlet red. Death by snu snu indeed.

 **i started writing this back in July and i just never could come up with how the lemon should go anyway i think i did alright. So this just showcases how Mj and Diana View each other and yeah it's mutual lust. Hey they're after the same guy makes sense that they would be compatible. Might make a Diana and Mj/Sonja only story what do you guys think? anyway hope you enjoy this so onto announcements. The next marvel moments chapter that i actually do is is that jean grey getting fucked at a Halloween party one and no duh over always planned to release it on Halloween. Additionally the mj introduction chapter is coming to Supreme Spider-Man next in the main story so be sure to check it out it's Mondo important and had a major plot point. You might not find it though. That will be released on All hollows eve as well.**

 **Please Review i wanna know how i did also Fav and Follow.**


	10. Jessica

**Written By Atdown**

 **Not edited by Mezazra**

 **Edited by dragon**

It was close to 6:15 A.M. and Peter was heading toward one of the avengers training room needed to talk to the two occupants about covering his city for the next few days. The doors open to a sight to behold it was his work wife with her bare leg tightly wrapped around his completely naked clone sister's head."Oh Peter oh keep going please I'm so close so close." Peter couldn't believe it this was Jessica drew The Ex hydra spider woman screaming his name dam it was so sexy. Especially watching as his sister Jessica Andrews aka Scarlet Spider-Woman or Jessie as a few have started calling her as having several Jessica in avengers made it confusing. He watch as Jessie's hand begun to slide up the still clothes chest of her mentor as her behind seemed to wiggle as if she was trying get deeper in to ebony haired hero.

"Now now I wasn't expecting a show this early I be honest but I'm not complaining." He couldn't help the chuckle that followed as Jessie literally leap several feet in to the air with yelp. "Bloody hell peter what are you doing here at this hour." The British avenger ask as she stood up try to maintain her composure And also her modesty by trying to pulling her shirt down trying to hide the little patch of dark hair that stood out against her fair skin. "Well my lovely work wife I was going to ask you and my beautiful sister if you could look after my city for the next few days." He said with a shrug as Jessie dropped down from ceiling with a blush.

"And you my sister why didn't you tell me last time we where to together we could have gotten Jessica involved would have made it more fun." There was a moment pause before both girls suddenly let out a loud. "What." He was glad the training-room was sound proof. "What I'm just saying that having my two beautiful spider women would have been a good time plus it was kinda hot watching you two especially when you started calling me my name." He said as two girls eyes wandering down to the straining spandex that look ready to burst.

He start talking as he began taking a step toward the two Jessica. "So what do you to say we have some fun." The two girls suddenly look nervous at one another. "Come on Jessie you already know how fun it can be remember and I'm sure adding Jessica would just be more fun then last time." He said as his hand gently brushed up her arm as he smiled lightly try to reassure her as her face turned to a grin that split her hole face. his hand fell from his sister arm as turn to Jessica. "So how about you my lovely wife want to try the real thing even Jessie would say it feels a lot better."

Before he could continue Jessie piped up. "He right it feels wonderful and it not like you don't want a go Anyway now your chance." There was a moment of hesitation crossedher gorgeous face before it set on acceptance.

"I may have had some dreams about it but I never imagined this would happen this way however I'm not apposed to the idea of you two it could be fun." The older of the two Spider-woman said in a slutry tone as her hand suddenly seizing up his shoulder pushing him down to his knees. "Now let see which of the siblings is better." Peter understood as his tongue immediately shot out picking up where Jessie left off as said woman slunk behind the now moaning Jessica grabbing the hem of her shirt yanking it over her head allowing the older DD free before they where quickly grabbed by Jessie.

Peter tongue started to prob around her outer lips as his fingers gently running up and down her thigh. "Oh my god peter I'm so close right there." Seeing how close she was he moved his hand from her thigh as her index and middle finger pushed past her wetting lip. As his finger began to curl inside of the the older woman the way his mommy Nat taught him. He glanced look up seeing his sister lips locked around her the hardening nub. Keeping his curling and uncurling finger firmly insider her while he kissed up her tasty toned tummy.

Like his sister he began suck her hard nub. He felt the Jessica hand reach around her fingers lacing between his brown locks as she pulled head as if trying to suffocate him. He suddenly felt her wall tightened around his finger. Make a quick choice he drops to his knees as lips open waiting to get her sweet tasting nectar. After a few moments peter felt what he could only describe as a miniature Niagara Falls squirt his whole face almost completely covering his face in a glistening sheen of liquid.

Before he could stand up Jessie pounce pinning him to the floor as she began to lick his face trying to collect as much as she could. After a few moments of intense licking and moaning Jessie decided to lean in and began a very heated and passionate kiss that involved the continued swapping of Spider-Woman nectar. After several moments Jessie reluctantly pulled back before before pulling him up with her.

Being the more competitive of the the two a Jessie turn to face Jessica who look to just be getting her sense back. "So which one of us is better." There was a moments before Jessica would or could answer. "As much as I hate to say it since us Spider-Woman have to stick together but peter technique got you beat hand downs."

Now that's a good ego booted he thought. As Jessie began to pout before stick her tongue of at seeing his smug smile before trying to defend her pride. "Well it not fair I haven't had much of mommy Nat training." This cause peter to laugh. "Come on it all fun and game." He said as he advised on her before pulling her in to a heated kiss as Peter gently pushed her back toward the wall before both spider power siblings began to crawl up the wall. Once they where situated quite high on the wall Jessie's hand slip down his still clothed chest before literally ripping his second skin of spandex off his chest.

"Come on Jessie you know better then most how long it is to make a new suit." Peter moaned out in annoyance Before his lips became otherwise occupied by his twin before she pulled back breathless before joking replying. "Well how about I make it worth your awhile." She said with a sultry voice as her hand roamed down roamed down before wrapping around the large tent of his trousers as she literally ripped the spandex from around her goal.

"Ah how I miss this." Jessie said in a loving tone as she lightly ran her hands across the his marble hard meat. "Jessie." He let out a in a breathy moan. His lust hit it peak his hand to moved with Swiftness grabbing her wrist forcing them up above her head. His hips shot forward with the power he normally has to hold back. "Peter." She shouted out as he penetrated her with strength that would literally break a weaker woman in half.

Jessica who was just watching as he kept slamming in to Jessie forcing her up before gravity took hold of her forcing her to slide down her pole. Jessie moan filled the room as she was literally stuffed by Peter's third leg. With outthinking Jessica leapt up before latching on to the ceiling. She began to crawl toward the spider twin. Once she was position above them forming a almost upside down L.

Peter and Jessie heard the shuffling above them causing them both to lookout without thinking Jessie pushed off of him slightly as her tongue began to tease her slit. Peter catching on craned his neck back before his lips sealed around her cute rose bud. With his lips still sealed his tongue began to prob her dark tunnel. He continued to drive up in to his sister as he felt her walls become tight as she let out scream before slumping against him. Pulling his lips back look at the cute look of euphoria on her face. He smiled at her before sending a few white goopy dollops of webs at her keeping her safe on the walls. After lightly pulling out slowly not wishing to wake her from her slumber. He began to crawl to the ceiling before grabbing Jessica hips pushing her back against the ceiling and began to slowly push past her outer lips.

Peter started out but slow gain speed. After a few minutes he was slamming in to her with such focus causing a dent to start forming in the reinforced ceiling. "Peter stop." She said with a trying catch her breath. "Are you alright did I hurt you." He ask with caring tone causing her to smile. "Ah no not at all it was... I just wanted to give you something I never was going to give to anyone but I trust you enough to give you." He could only nod as she began twist and turn till her back lay across her chest.

Reaching between them her hand wrapped around his tool. Before pushing the bulbous head against her rose. "Are you ready for this I want you to be sure." He whisper lightly right next to her ear causing her to shudder at the breath played across her skin. "Thank you for caring enough to ask for what most men would just take without asking for it that why I want you to be the one to take it so please be gentle."

She could feel him nod lightly. In the next second she felt the intruder pushed in to her. After a few moments she felt his hips touch her round rear. "give me a second to becomes accustomed to your size." Again she felt him nod. "Peter I'm ready do it." He began slowly and gradually building up speed. "Ah Peter keep going it feel "Ah" it feel." Before she could finish Peter grabbed her jaw forcing her head to turn as he lips lock on to her. Peter continued to slam as he felt his self close. Pulling back "I'm close Jess I'm so close." Jessica smiled sweetly as she began shake her rear pushing down slowly keeping him tightly wrapped inside. Understand what she wanted he didn't try to hold back anymore. Spraying his seed inside her. Peter felt himself momentarily lose his will causing the two spider themed hero to fall to the ground with a loud bang. "Ow." He mumbled. "Great going Einstein." She said lazily still laying across his chest. "Maybe I could make it up to you how long we got till your training session meant to end." Jessica glanced off to the digital clock above the door it read 6:48 am. "I booked the room for me and Jessie till 9" he couldn't help but smile. "So I got 2 hours to make in up to you I know it be a tiring but I'm sure i can do it. Cuz there a reason I'm called Amazing and spectacular." He said flipping them so Jessica laid Below smiling up at him

 **i did not edit this. i will upon request though**


	11. Making honest women

**Written by Atdown**

 **Edited by Mezazra**

(Daughters of the Wolverine)

A speeding bike passed the the gates heading for the X mansion. Once parked in the large garage the rider stepped off and began to pull the helmet he only wears to keep the cops off him. With the helmet gone it left only a gruff and unkept man.

Whispering to himself though if certain heroes found out he would never live it down.

"Its good to be home." He said walking in to the main school.

Heading toward the common area he found all of his daughters. Laura, Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue. Logan barely took a step into the room before his nose was hit with a certain scent.

"Why do you all smell like webs?" All the girls faces froze as memories flashed in their mind.

(The night before)

Peter was heading to his room in the x mansion when he felt a slight flare of his sixth sense before the world became dark. With a slight blink his eyes open to a sight of the four girls standing stark naked.

'Thank god its not Stark Tony naked that's an image i don't need ever...'

'Oh no please Tony get out my mind now.' Peter's mind screamed as he focused on his nude kidnappers trying to banish the picture of the nude iron avenger.

"So you're finally awake we thought we might have to start without you." Laura said With very suggestive tone that made it hard not to stand at attention as her hand ran up jubilee's arms the sexiest manner possible.

His hand started to pull trying to break his restraints only to find he couldn't well his strength couldn't.

"Tut tut the cuffs are Adamantium you're not going to break them." Laura's claws pop out as if to push the point home that he needed to stop trying to fight it.

"Come on girls you don't need to do this." He said trying to be reasonable.

"Come on sugar its our last day till Logan gets back and we want to have a little fun well definitely not little fun." Rogue says before kitty successfully releases the meat they'd been after.

(End of flashback)

Just outside New York City a bike sped towards the city. "I'm coming for you bug!"

Peter was sitting in his bedroom when he felt his spider sense flare slightly as if warning him of the danger coming closer and closer.

Of the last hour or so peter sixth sense had been getting worse as the danger got closer. He prepared by putting on his suit ready for what ever was bad enough to set off his senses from so far way. Suddenly the door burst opened with a crazed claws wielding berserker.

Seeing it was futile to try and fight Spidey leapt out the window webbing his way towards 5th avenue knowing that the the feral mutant couldn't sniff him out with all the perfume they have and the crowd would stop wolverine from hearing his movements.

Peter had been hiding for about half an hour before the mutant walked through a door.

"I know your here bug."

He couldn't help himself for some reason. "No you don't."

The growl in the reply scared him straight down to his soul.

"You just answered me bub."

"I'm an arachnid." Peter shouldn't have answered as Logan replied...

"Got you now bub." Peter gulped turning around ready to face death once again.

(Few month later)

Peter stood at the altar nervously gulping.

"You alright peter." Dr strange asked with a smile.

"Yeah doc I'm good its not my first rodeo." He said with grin. "That reminds me thanks for doing this for me."

There was a small pleasant smile crossing Strange's face. "Well no one ever asked me to conduct a wedding before even though ,as Sorcerer Supreme, I'm allowed to preform magical weddings (canon) its an honour that you're my first my old friend."

Peter smiled back at him. "That's what I needed I can't have a legal wedding being already married to MJ and all don't need the U.S. government chasing me down for being bigamist." Both heroes laughed a little as the music started.

The music began as Logan with Laura on his right arm and jubilee on laura's arm simultaneously on Logan's left was kitty and next to kitty was rogue the girls in different but equally beautiful dresses all came walking down a very wide aisle to a stop before a Peter.

During the ceremony Peter turned to his best man ,no wait woman, MJ for the rings. When MJ placed the rings in his hand smiling up at him she spoke.

"You're lucky I love you enough to share you." Before grabbing him in front of the assembled heroes and family pulling him into one of the hottest kissing between a groom and best woman ever. Her tongue probed into him before reluctantly pulling back. She turned her withering gaze on the four assembled girls that said

"He is mine bitches. I am allowing you to have him. Fuck with me and you lose peter privileges."

MJ's eyes moved across the crowd locking orbs with many who she knew harbored feelings feeling for her Peter. First with Carol who held her new daughter Sasha just a little closer being protective. Then moving on to her next threat Jessica Drew or his work wife as many jokingly say.

Her eyes keep moving on and on catching many in her gaze that put cyclops to shame. Ava Ayala, Shuri Black panther's sister, Hellcat, Tigra, Liz Allen, Angelica Jones, Erika Brooks, Janet van dyne though her two daughters were lucky to avoid the glare Nadia and Hope Pym/Van Dyne, Bobbi Morse aka Mockingbird, Melissa Gold aka Songbird, Alison Blaire aka Dazzler, Rio Morales, Anessa Fisk, Silver Sable with her and Peter's 3 year old daughter Anastasia bouncing on her Lap and the whore to get the worst and most lingering of the glare was none other than the bitch that broke Peter's heart fucking Gwen Stacy. Turning back to the ceremony Mary Jane was thrilled that so many super powered girls couldn't hold her gaze for very long. Next she whispered to Peter from behind "Go get 'em Tiger.

 **This has been a mirror chapter if you haven't please check out it's counterpart in dc moments.**

 **As many of you may have noticed i have a teaser chapter out for a new story Spiderman Hero no longer. If you haven't please check it out and give me your thoughts on the teaser chapter of that story. This is a new series of stories set seperately from the ssm story timeline. They are not connected to eachother or ssm except very loosely and can be enjoyed seperately. They are what I'm calling the Spiderman series. Their names aside from the above is Spiderman Public Enemy (if you liked spider-love you might like that one) and Spiderman: Anansi. I have a challenge that i will issue on Halloween to several writers the details will be in the ssm chapters that will be released on Halloween. Speaking of which there will be a total of six ssm chapters at least released on that day. They are from main ssm and Marvel and Dc moments.**

 **Fav, Follow, and most importanty Review**


	12. Secret Wars

**A/N This was not supposed to come out today but on Halloween however i have put up a poll and i want you guys to vote so here you go a story and a poll announcement please vote. The other stories to come out on Halloween will sort of explain this one to you a little. So if you don't understand something that's why. Additionally it's also because i skipped putting in certain obvious details and reactions because it was spoiler heavy anyway please fav, follow, and most of all review and vote thanks and you're welcome for this coming at ya early. I will be taking the current poll down on Halloween so vote by then. Thanks**

When gods face eachother in combat the very universe itself can be at stake. It's natural that they would come up with something to decide their dispute that didn't result in their mutual destruction. Currently two near deities that had the power primordial were in a discussion and conflict.

You see they wanted to know which was superior the power of good or the forces of evil. To decided this they each summoned representatives of both from throughout the universe. The collector believing good was superior summoned heroes. The motto good always triumphed over evil his inspiration.

He summoned the Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Wonder Man, Thor, Black Widow, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ant Man, and The Wasp as well as Dr. Strange), the Fantastic Four, the X-Men (Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Marvel [Jean Grey, because I will not use that trash name marvel girl just lazy as fuck] Iceman, Angel, Rogue, Firestar Gambit, White Queen and Beast), Guardians of the Galaxy, and Defenders/Heroes for hire, (seriously as far as I'm concerned they're the same team).

The grandmaster however believing in evil and the motto Evil always wins in the end had only Villains and not just any villains but the op ones. He summoned Galactus, Thanos sans the infinity gauntlet, Father Odin himself, Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Apocolypse, The Kree army as whole, additionally he also summoned Sarah Kerrigan.

Passing by this conflict was none other than the Beyonder. He became interested in their conflict and asked if he could join but stated he wanted to represent balance. Saying that "good or evil all are slaves to the balance."

The collector and grandmaster agreed but they said he was allowed only one team for the game as a penalty for joining late. The Beyonder agreed to these terms and left to find his favorite Earth human. You already know who it is Spider-Man (canon).

Upon summoning him he informed Peter of the situation. He left everything to Pete but temporarily he gave Peter full access to his knowledge of the future and would summon any being in history be they from the future or the past to aid him. After some deliberation he asked for the future hulk he saw (Hulk by the end of SSM), his uncle Adam Brashear the Blue Marvel, Agamotto himself, the Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze, Dracula, and none other than the one the only Phoenix Force. And not just some host the actual force as a whole.

It with it's knowledge of the future immediately bonded a vast portion of itself within Peter upon Parker explaining what he planned on doing unbeknownst to him.

He told the assembled that he had a plan and that the reason he summoned each individual person there was too neutralize a specific opponent.

"I'm only basing my assumptions on the knowledge being beamed into my head by the Beyonder but I figure you Agamotto would be best to stop Dormammu and Doctors Strange and Doom." Spidey announced at their strategy meeting. They had learned that they would be kept a secret for the most part as a surprise that way the game was still somewhat fair considering they would be entering the game late.

"It should be easy to best those two in the mystic arts. But with Dormammu I may require help." The legendary member of the Vishanti answered.

"Don't worry I've got that covered"

"Very well Anansi"

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"You'll know soon enough"

Peter looked at the first sorceror supreme weirdly before returning to the gathered heroes.

"Ghost Rider I know usually you'd be going after a demon like Dormammu but for this I know you'd be better used against Thor and Odin. Can you handle them both?"

"The souls of the innocent scream for Vengeance even against gods" the rider replied in his inhuman voice.

Peter smiled somewhat then he kept going with his game plan "Okay then next up is dealing with Thanos, and Wonder man. Those guys are big time heavy hitters but I think hulk you can at least cancel them out. If not after a while I think Someone will have finished their fight so I want anyone who is to help you out."

"Anything you need" Came the reply from the incredible one. The level of intelligence he displayed actually left Peter in shock for an extended amount of time.

When he recovered Peter continued "Okay so I know everyone here might not be familiar with this next guy but this is Dracula the vampire god and-

Peter was interrupted by the ancient being who finished for Peter a little "When the first humans were huddled under their fire from the dark I was what they were hiding from. I am older than your first civilization and will be here long after the rest of you are dead and gone. As for you" the vampire then turned to the Phoenix who had taken a feminine form that was snuggled up to Peter's side and it was starting to creep Peter out a little. Like when Liz did the very same thing. "You hold no sway over me! Do not try and embrace me as death does every day."

"Of course not Dragon that swallowed a Phoenix egg and Death core." Phoenix responded

"Even you are a slave to one power here." Agamotto said.

"Who's power is that?!" The vampire snarled.

Little did he know but Agamotto was looking at Peter as he saw the enigma force itself bonded to him and wrapped protectively around the Phoenix egg hidden within him as well. So Agamotto just smirked "Nothing of import to note as of yet" He answered eventually 'Soon we will all have to answer to it's power' he thought to himself though the Phoenix heard his thoughts and agreed.

She too peered into Peter and saw what had transpired for the coming fight the enigma force had once again bonded with Peter to help him preserve the universe in case this fight when to the overwhelming levels. But also it carried with it a cosmic egg (basically think what the singularity is like a mini universe that isn't sentient yet. It has been bonded to Peter by an outside force) by accident.

What was perculiar however was that this cosmic egg was merging with the Phoenix egg that she had just placed inside Peter. She could feel her influence over it slipping away as the two forces merged within Peter. It was becoming something new altogether. She could see her egg and the cosmic egg merge and the result looked like a flaming egg except the flames and the egg looked like the nights sky (think the singularity).

"Well Dracula here hates Apocalypse so I figure he can handle him on his own" Spidey continued oblivious to his hidden power. But he did feel the enigma force within him somewhat. How much power it felt like giving him was another story though.

"The Egyptian shall be impaled." Dracula stated with his arms folded matter of factly.

"That leaves Galactus after looking into Beyonder's knowledge I know that he has a weakness to Anti matter and Adam I know your powers let you control them so you'll be after him."

"I'll try to make it quick and help you out as soon as I can" Adam said as he thought about how impressed he was that his nephew was able to get all these very powerful entities on his side. And all he did was convince them with his words. And his game plan while on the surface seemed random when you get down to it it was actually complete genius.

"Which leaves all the rest too you and me Phoenix can you get handle everyone else."

"Of course my heart" Phoenix said in a fangirl way that was leaving Peter very very concerned. He remembered what the dark Phoenix had told him. How if she wanted only he and her host would be left in the universe after she was done. It was him that calmed her down but that was some time ago.

"I'll handle Kerrigan myself." Peter said with determination. Anyone else here and he had no doubt Kerrigan would have killed them.

Hearing his dark thoughts even Agamotto had to agree. They hadn't dealt with a being like Kerrigan before. She was her dimension Phoenix, Galactus, Sorceror Supreme, Devil, and one above all all rolled into one. But she seemed to tolerate to maybe even like Peter. If anyone could neutralize her it would have to be Peter.

So with their game plan set the team representing both order and chaos the balance itself stepped up.

(Okay I'm not gonna go into too many details cause this is just a moment but here is when they actually make their appearance as a team for the first time. So far only Peter had been seen representing the balance and he had been using enigma force Spider-Man's powers thus far in the game)

The heroes and villains were so absorbed in their fights they barely paid attention to the arrival of the god level Spider-Man. All except Dormammu who immediately took notice of him. The game had been taking place on the Moon in front of an audience of watchers.

However the Beyonder announced his team and it's Captain Spider-Man. He explained how the team was gathered by Peter himself. Now at this the fighting stopped. Everyone was wondering what team could little Spider-Man have summoned.

The first name had everyone on notice. Adam Brashear the Blue Marvel. Galactus had already lost the Adam once in his life before so he was very weary of Adam being here. The next name obviously caught the attention of the sorcerers Agamotto.

The names kept on gaining more and more attention until the final name had both the X-Men and Apocolypse on notice the Phoenix itself sans any host. Actually she put everyone on notice except Kerrigan who recognized her only threat as being a fellow team member Dormammu.

Galactus was the first to speak well at least try to speak he was cut off by Agamotto who said "Why don't you run along home and chew on your furniture, before I painfully remind you that you were once just a plain little man named Galan!" Effectively silencing Galactus and then looking at Odin. "And you I hate domestic abuse so stop being here fighting your son and run on home. Perhaps I should summon your father Bor without the insanity loki forced upon him to remind you that you are not the first all father."

Course Odin hadn't heard a word from the first sorceror Supreme he was too busy looking at the Phoenix sans any host.

"Do you remember our time together? Our love? Back when I was master of all and father of nothing? When you were the love of my life and I yours?" The all father said to the Phoenix somewhat pleadingly. Like he wanted an ex wife to take him back.

In response the female of flames went over to Peter and kissed him passionately slipping a flaming tongue in his mouth and leaving him gasping a lot. She then looked over at the dumbfounded Odin who was just beginning to see the egg inside of Peter.

"You never had me or my heart. I was merely on loan to you but my master is waking and soon he will reclaim all that is his. Me included." She then draped herself over Peter. While doing so she looked directly in Jean Grey's eyes who could feel the Phoenix breaking her little cage inside. "All of me and all of my hosts"

In that moment all hell broke loose as each member went to their task. The Phoenix however completely destroyed the entire Kree army in an instant. Transforming herself into a giant bird form killing everything not of Earth that wasn't strong enough to handle. Course this included mindless ones from Dormammu and Brood from Kerrigan. They each made to confront the bird but Kerrigan was blocked by Peter.

"Kerrigan" he said blocking her path.

"Spider-Man" the Queen of the blades replied.

"Long time no see"

"Indeed"

"Please I know what you're capable of I know you could end this all right now so I'm gonna ask beg if I have to sit this one out" Taking a look behind him he looked at the Phoenix seemingly having fun fighting Dormammu who seemed pissed he couldn't overpower the bird that was once again in her flaming fire woman form. "I know you can kill us all so please-"

Peter was cut off as Kerrigan kissed him. Forcing her poisons sand pheromones into him and absorbing his into herself. Essentially giving them both a measure of control over the other. "Don't beg it didn't suit you."

She closed her eyes as if savoring his saliva in her mouth. "I'll make you a deal. I'll run amuck for now. I won't take sides if towards the end you want I'll even defect. But if I do you have to spend a day in my realm. With me and the Apocalypse. Deal?

Peter thoughts about just how potent Kerrigan was. Hell this deal was a dream come true. Next he thought about Spiral/The Apocalypse how he was pretty sure she wanted to jump his bones. Plus Kerrigan could manipulate time. She could make one day with her feel like a million but at the end of the day what choice did he have.

"Deal" with that Kerrigan went and attacked Dormammu immediately.

"This is for last time bitch" she said. But then she immediately attacked the Phoenix too. Pure chaos indeed. Except one thing. When Kerrigan ,Empress of the Brood, attacked her it actually hurt her. Worse still the fire bird wasn't healing...


	13. Silver Wedding

**Written by Atdown**

 **Edited by Mezazra**

(Silver Sable)

Peter was so tired he just unceremoniously dropped onto his couch. His eyes were closing when his thirteen year old daughter Anastasia came bouncing in. The young girl was a perfect mix of her parent. She had her mother's fair and beautiful skin that always made people stare at the unnatural skin of both mother and daughter. Unlike her skin the hair was all from her dad cute brown locks that is. She had begged her mother to add sliver streaks so she could be like her mom if only a little. Now her eyes were a unique mixture of peter's brown iris with silver pupils that stood out against the teddy brown that surrounded them. (The inner dot in her eyes is silver while the outside is brown with the regular white back drop)

The young bundle of joy leapt onto his lap.

"You alright princess." He ask with calm smile.

The two sat in the dark quietly for a few moments before the ever curious girl asked something that made him glad he wasn't drinking otherwise it would have been sprayed across the wall.

"Why didn't you and mom ever get married."

He froze. "Err well err you see we err." He couldn't formulate a response.

"You do love mummy don't you." His mouth went dry.

'She shouldn't be thinking things like that.' He thought as her sliver pupils bore into his soul as her eyes began to water.

"Of course baby girl i love her just as much as I love you I promise." He pulled her in to his chest letting her know he loved her with all his heart just like her mother. That was before he felt a prick in the neck as the world fell into darkness.

"Granny tash." The sliver eyed girl called out as the ex assassin walk through the door.

Peter before opening his eyes knew he was bound. Once his eyes finally opened they found Sable also bound across from him looking equally perplexed. His eyes wonder down to see that Silver was in an elegant wedding dress befitting her royal status.

"Err sliver what's going on." Said woman couldn't formulate words looking down at her self.

"I can answer that." Both confused party members looked to see Silver's father before they could be interrupted the king held up his hand for silence. "I've been getting pressure to use Silver here for a political marriage."

Peter's ears was pierced by a loud. "What!"

The look she gave her father could turn a man like Cap to a whimpering mess but to his credit the king only look ashamed at himself.

"I knew you would never agree to It so i talk to Anastasia and she agreed we would have you be married to Spider-Man." There was a silence for a moment.

"As much as I would like to I think my wives would be a bit pissed if I did this without talking to them first."

The king just waved his hand as both Anastasia and Natasha stepped beside him.

"Already done MJ was a little miffed that you were getting yet another wife." His mother joke. Peter looked at Silver ,her face said it all, she wanted this so much and he couldn't help but want to fulfil her wishes.

"If we do marry why does it have to be as Spider-Man and not as me?"

The three who had orchestrated this looked slightly shocked as he couldn't figure it out till the Natasha answered.

"Silver has always claimed that Anastasia was Spider-Man's child not Peter Parker. Especially considering she couldn't come up with a reason why someone like peter would not only know a princess of Symkaria personally but also catch her eye as a lover. Plus as a prince of Symkaria Spider-Man would have diplomatic immunity which you desperately need form time to time."

"Great now I'm just like Doc Doom." Peter quipped

Peter stood decked out in his spider costume watching as Anastasia walked ahead of Silver and her father. Once everyone was situated the wedding began with the king preceding over the ceremony. Which to (Atdown not Mezazra) peter was wiered. He thought the father was meant to give away the bride not be the one that married her off. Then he remembered that the king was well a king and had that power.

(The wedding night)

Silver let soft silk slip from her shoulder soon it bunched up around her feet. Stepping up to his now wife Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hand began to tangle in his brown locks pulling him into a kiss. After several seconds they broke apart.

"My beloved I want you to take me and make love to your wife." She whispered.

He gently pushed her back until her legs hit the bed. Pushing her to sit down as he wanted his wife to feel how much he loved her. Kissing up the inside of her thigh while his hand ran up the outside. Once he had reached his target he delved In. Silver was a whimpering mess from the skills of his experienced tongue and dedicated fingers.

After twenty minutes of oral pleasure Silver wanted to repay her new husband. That very thought had her giddy she loved him but never believed she would marry him especially after that she found out about the marriage between him and MJ. Standing up and grabbing her husband she pushed him onto the bed before literally leaping on him. She Pinned him down although she know he could break her hold if he so desired to.

Feeling the heat that radiated off her core. It was so tantalising to just push up into her but Peter chose to let her rule this time. It was her wedding night after all! She began kissing down his chest soon she finding his enlarged organ before taking most of it in one go. Silver's teeth lightly began grazing his shaft as her tongue played with his sensitive head. Throwing his head as he let out a animalistic moan.

(This was all I had left to add told not much left-Atdown) (Uh huh i still have to edit everything so whatever-Mezszra)

"Somebody's been taking lessons from of my mother." He said breathlessly after he let loose a torrent of cum. While letting his member fall from her lips with a audible pop as some of his white gold ,as some of his girls call it, dribble out and down her chin Silver began climbing back to where she had been.

She was now straddling him again before she began to descend on the future emperor of state's of cock. The feeling of him spreading her made her shiver. He filled her in a way no other could. Almost as if to peace of a puzzle was finally put in it's proper place. Once she was ass to thigh with him she saw stars briefly before collapsing into unconsciousness.

A sight not unusual for him so Peter flipped their positions before slowly pistoning in and out his pace growing in speed and power. After almost 45 minutes he began feeling his cannon on the verge of unloading his load. He was feeling it build to the point he lost it emptying himself to a point as he pulled out his cum flowed out like a bursted water pipe.

Collapsing down so his face rested between the mountains range of her breasts he smiled before following the new Mrs. Parker oops we mean second Mrs. Spider-Man to dream land.

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **Do you want to know what your take away should be? That Peter Parker's daughter was badass enough to kidnap both of her parents Spiderman and Silver Sable at age thirteen. Just imagine how badass this girl is for a second please.**


	14. Halloween party and Phoenix Rising

**Fun fuct: Spider-Man, Bugs Bunny, and Nancy Drew are all based on the same thing. The African Spider-God Anansi. In fact one of his many forms and nicknames has been Aunty Nancy Drew should the spider choose a female form. This is also where Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman gets her lastname from. It's also where Ultimate Jessica Drew came from as Anansi's had a female counterpart that he dated and like the Egyptian god Thoth's female counterpart she was just him all over again. Please take the time out to look up Anansi and you'll find a lot of our favorite characters come from him such as Batman who had his character roots in him. Even the Avatar the Last Airbender and Korra have their roots from him.**

(This is for all of you who kept bugging me to add in more x girls so i added one of the Queen x girls now shut up. But seriously i haven't deviated from my plan yet. Even this is on schedule however ssm's main story chapter is not going to be ready for Halloween and so I'm going to hold off on it till Friday however the rest will be up)

(Jean Grey)

The Danger room was a place heroes and students at the Xavier institute used to train themselves in use of their powers. It was also a place of competition. Many would set up the danger room ranging from levels 1-10 and try and leave a score and time stamp that was better than the others. This would give many bragging rights because the threats in the danger room were as the name suggests dangerous. Most students weren't allowed past level 6.

As of yesterday the Danger room's top scorer and time belonged to the same person. Looking it up in the control room you would see that number one for every level was the same person with the input of W.O.V. for the wolverine Logan. He was also the only one in the entire X-Men to complete level ten and it took him over an hour to do so.

Today however, the day of the Xavier institute's annual Halloween ball, all those records were reset and by impossible standards. You see today the new top scorer was the one and only Amazing Spider-Man. Peter Parker showed up today as he has been doing often this past year to hang out with the xman member Bobby Drake (pre switching teams) aka Iceman.

However upon learning that the others were planning on going through danger room training. Peter asked his friend Beast if he could go through the training program by himself on a whim. Beast obliged him with Wolverine volunteering to help with the control room. They set Peter mostly against their own villains as the default.

Yesterday Wolverine's top time was set up at two minutes forty seven seconds on level one solo settings. Today the top score now read S.-.M. with a time of ten seconds flat. So too did the team setting.

Peter kept having them increase the difficulty until he had the top score at every single level of difficulty including the levels no body but Wolverine went to. The ones above 10 as well and they each had a new top scorer of Spider-Man. The level ten top score by wolverine yesterday read over one hour and fifty three minutes. Spidey's score now read forty four minutes.

Now above in the observation room sat most members of the current and first team of X-Men: Angel, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Iceman, and Storm. To get down to the actual danger room you had to go through the observation room if you were in the control room. So as Wolverine and beast were making their way to Peter Wolverine noticed a puddle under two seats in the Danger room and after sniffing his nose immediately recognized the scent.

As Cyclops came up to him he remarked "So you noticed the puddle too I think there's a broken pipe somewhere."

Snickering in his head Logan replied "Pipe's not broken one eye."

Beast was so absorbed in Peter's Danger room results he never noticed the puddle or the exchange. The only thing he noticed was when Wolverine spoke up to him when they left the observation deck saying. "I think you need to invent some absorbing chairs or something for the observation room. At least for the ladies if peter's going to keep training here."

With a dismissive hand "I'll get right on that. This is fascinating." Beast was messing around on a pad that had the results from Peter. "He displayed levels of strength far above the ten tons he says he measured. I'd say it's closer to ninety tons. On top of that he displayed levels of aggression I've never seen. Far above even you my friend Logan during your beserker rage. It's very concerning."

That perked up Logan a little bit. He didn't like the idea that the kid had that kind of anger bottled up. The levels above 8 we're lethal force levels. The kid had breezed through it and went all the way to level fifteen. The levels even Wolverine felt was just plain suicidal.

What they couldn't have known was that those levels actually helped Peter out more. You see his Spider sense reacted to danger. If you're were not using lethal force Peter had to concentrate his senses to detect things but when there was lethal force involved his Spidey Senses activated involuntarily. So the higher the difficulty the easier it became for Peter to score big.

Making their way to Peter they went over the results with him. He figured it was the adrenaline and said his senses hurt like hell right now. When Bobby and the others came down to enter the danger room Peter asked what level they were doing. They informed him they were attempting level ten and beating Peter's record.

Peter said "Since i went up against your rogues why don't you guys go up against mine?"

Storm flashed Peter a near predatory smile before saying "A change in pace could be fun but we don't have them programmed into the danger room"

"I can do that myself just get in and I'll get it set up in a sec" Peter answered her concern.

Soon enough the X-Men ,minus Charles, Hank, and Logan who were in the observation room, were ready and just awaiting the level ten simulation with Peter's villains as the opponents.

Inside the control room Peter spoke to his A.I. "okay Paris do your stuff"

"Oui" it responded before going to work imprinting it's data on Peter's enemies, attack patterns, intelligence, as well as possible coordination. Soon enough Paris had the simulation ready and the fight began between the X-Men and what many would call the sinister six consisting of Rhino, Shocker, Vulture, Scorpion, Mysterio, and Sandman. As well as the horror show that is the Green Goblin.

Now I wish I could inform you that the X-Men dominated the sinister six and just breezed through them. However I'm not gonna lie to you and I always promised this story would be more realistic. So in the spirit of what kind of shit would actually happen I will inform you that the sinister six straight up stomped the X-Men.

Mysterio alone ended up being too much for them because at level ten difficult he spam summoned the enemies of the X-Men such as sentinels, and Magneto. The simulation ended with Mysterio summoning a simulation of their greatest fears and for some reason one of those fears appeared in the form of a fire bird. That construct alone had Xavier ending the simulation in emergency.

As the brave X-Men walked out of the danger room all with either severe scratches or scorch marks many on shaky legs Scott was the one who kept saying "Never again" eventually he said "We're purging Spider-Man's enemies from the system. That was just horrifying."

Bobby nodded his head in approval before the ladies and angel as well. "Heh bet I could beat them" Logan stated while leaned up against the wall.

"Why don't you give it a try then. It'll be quite amusing" Peter chuckled darkly.

"Fine won't even take too long" The Wolverine gruffed out as he walked into the danger room with only a white shirt and blue jeans. No special tactical gear or even his uniform.

He didn't even last ten seconds before he couldn't breathe. You see the Wolverine learned quickly they he couldn't even hurt the Sandman with his claws and was therefore useless against him. Soon after the Sandman buried him in sand cutting off his breathing. This lasted until Wolverine was unconscious and the simulation ended. It also proved Peter's point. Their villains just weren't really a challenge too much for Peter but his were a challenge for them. It kinda gave everyone a new respect for Peter. As if soloing hulk and the juggernaut in back to back weeks wasn't enough.

Now conversations happen after this scene that the details will come out in the full chapter but I'll give you the gist of conversation one is between Storm and Jean about her dating Scott and how boring it's become and that he is trying to get her to have sex with him. Hey even Cap got pussy while at war. Jean was saying how tonight she wanted to do it just to see what it's like but that if it's not the way she wanted she'd dump Scott and let Logan get a shot as the older man clearly had no qualms about dating a teen or about fucking one. Jean just said she was curious about things and that Logan might be better suited to guide her into womanhood.

The next conversation was between Peter and MJ who was discussing her giving her virginity to him that night. She kept telling him not to make too big a deal about it and that she wanted to get rid of it and she couldn't think of a better partner to never forget than him. She eventually did convince Peter to have sex with her so she could ditch her virginity stating that a girls first time is one she never forget and that he'll make it special for her. There dilemma of where was solved as Peter informed her that their mutual friend Bobby and more importantly his school were having a Halloween dance and he had a room at the school as an honorary member. Peter suggested they could do it there.

MJ agreed and since it was a costume ball of sorts she said she'd be dressed as a bunny. Peter said to her he would dress as Spider-Man her favorite hero.

(Skip to lemon between Scott and Jean)

Jean was searching for Scott with the Halloween ball in full swing. In the crowd of people not many were dressed as Spider-man. In fact there were two and she could see one of them. But of course that was the actual Spider-Man. She could tell it was Peter because it didn't look like it was cheaply made. Everybody knew that Peter made his costume himself and that it was all from material that he got free from Oscorp. And that equipment put together in the way Peter did wasn't cheap in any way.

The other one was the black suited Spider-Man. This she knew to be rogue. Peter had an idea that if his symbiote could bond with Rogue maybe it could find that something that was causing Rogue's powers to activate even when Rogue herself didn't want them to.

It worked! The symbiote identified the problem and was fixing it. The creature had informed them this ability existed elsewhere and it had experience being bonded to another and that person could control itself. While wearing the symbiote Rogue could touch things and it felt like she was actually touching people with her own hands. Obviously that wasn't the case as there was a layer of black symbiote over her but in a matter of weeks Rogue would no longer have the problem of touching someone and they die. Hell most of the Xavier institute was pretty sure that first night Peter left the symbiote to her she had impaled herself on Bobby's cock. If her smile was any indication.

Sighing in defeat Jean ,dressed as the yellow Bunny Lola from Looney Toons, made her way to Spider-Man's room. Her and Scott had agreed to meet there for their night together. Even though the wall crawler was given a room ,since he helped save all their lives, he never actually used it. Not once had anyone ever seen him enter the room since he'd been hanging out with Bobby so they felt it was the perfect spot. Though Jean knew the other reason.

Prior to Spider-Man Scott's Role models were people like Dr. King, Various Popes, Alexander the great, and of course Captain America. Now though that last spot had been replaced with Spider-Man. When Peter showed them his identity Jean could feel the excitement coming off Scott so that was an interesting moment in time. She was happy he got a chance to work with his hero.

Even Jean was a little excited to work with Spider-Man back then. He was a superhero after all. When they found out he was slightly younger than them it didn't change their view of him in the slightest. In fact it only enhanced it. It's sort of how their little fantasy was set up Jean played the bunny girl rescued by the hero Spider-Man she propositions him and he takes her to his room where he would ravage her. It got Jean a little excited. Knowing that Peter would never do such a thing didn't dampen her and Scott's sex play in the slightest.

(Begin of Jean's point of view)

(Cassie Me and U inserted here)

Doing this role play had me rethinking Scott's sense of adventure. Maybe he was more open than I thought but still I just hope he proves things with the sex tonight. I know I don't want to give my virginity to Logan at least. Giving it to Scott for me is like a parting gift. Especially after talking with Ororo.

I agree with her I don't really want a partner I want a man who will lead me. Who'll take me and do with me how he pleases while at the same time making sure I'm well taken care of. Ororo says her type of man is an equal but that's not what I want. She said the only way to really know what type of man you're with is the sex. So instead of simply ending things with Scott and giving Logan his shot Jean decided to sleep with Scott first and see what he may do.

The door opens soon after and I see "Spider-Man" I giggle a little Scott didn't even bother ripping up the price tag. Guess he plans on returning it. I can only imagine some random buying the thing after my cunt juice and his sperm are all over it. Well hopefully since both Scott and I are virgins.

He comes in and I can immediately tell it isn't Spider-Man. He'd be talking a mile a minute. Dude knows how to get rid of tension. But unlike the others I know what it's like when he's serious. Gives me chills as I see Scott standing there silent like Peter was that day. And then I'm hearing myself gasp I've jerked off Scott plenty of times and he was never that huge. I guess a week of no mutual masturbation with me really helped him out cause damn was that meat huge.

He comes up behind me and he starts kissing my neck. I look to the side to give him more access and I see a photo of myself. Quickly though I realize it's a picture of one of Peter's friends Mary Jane.

Everyone who's seen us together had said we look a lot alike. Hell she looks like I did two years ago. Less developed and a little less curves. Plus she has bangs but other than that we're dead giveaways for eachother. Probably why Xavier let's her come by as much as he does. Even if Peter's not here. Surprisingly she's a little naive though. She thinks this is a regular private school and doesn't seem to notice we're all mutants.

She also had struck a great friendship with Ororo surprised the hell out of all of us. Ororo's overwhelmingly friendly but one day I walked in on the two of them completely naked just trying on clothes. Hell I joined them (You're welcome for that image). Now Ororo is comfortable being naked when nudity is required like when we are changing swimsuits or things like that and while a lot of us girls will just change in our locker station Ororo will casually walk up to someone in their station and borrow sunscreen or things like that while being completely nude.

However she's no nudist so seeing her naked with MJ equally naked and then myself as we all just tried on clothes in Ororo's closet was both fun and very hmmm intimate.

Scott's grabbing my breasts now and massaging them. Okay maybe Scott's better at sex than I thought but he's not just manhandling me like I want. Not rough but like I said I want a dominant partner not an equal. But this is still nice.

Soon enough he's done with this preamble stuff and now he's over me. Kinda want to take the mask off but at the same time I kinda don't. I know I'll see Scott and that isn't healthy for the fantasy. Part of me is guilty but I'm imagining Peter beneath that mask. I don't care if he's younger I've seen MJ naked he might as well be fucking me if he's active with her and she struck me as the type that didn't give a shit about sex before marriage. Whoa I don't normally curse but fuck does sex make your thoughts change.

Spidey's been going down on me and well I gotta give him an A because I can't really think straight right now. Scott's coming up right now. He kisses me and I feel my pussy gush because it's forceful. Like he's taking what already belongs to him. Soon enough he's inside me and good Lord it feels so good. I can't really describe it but he isn't thrusting anymore he's at my wall. Waiting for my permission.

When he speaks it kinda sounds like Scott and kinda doesn't. I chalk it up to the suit. Since I mean what else could it be. "So what's up Doll face"

I remember something vaguely. I'm remembering Lola Bunny from the Space Jam movie once saying something similar to what I say next. So while simultaneously moving my hips up and smashing my hymen on Spidey I grab his collar and pull him closer to myself. I'm giving the single most pissed off face I can muster with his cock in me and all. I hear myself say "Don't ever call me doll again"

Pretty soon in getting that rough treatment that i want. i mean he's just pounding me relentlessly. it gets so bad my voice leaves me and i can only silent scream as he completely wrecks me. Maybe i should call him Ralph.

(End scene and POV)

One peculiar thing happened during their copulation. A certain cosmic bird began raging against it's care the moment it felt Jean begin to have sex. Maybe it was feeling the extra life energy coming from the act of sex? Whatever the case in that moment the bird broke it's cage and it began reaching for Jean's sex partner. And it succeeded in reaching into his mind during their fuck session.

So if I gave you guys all that would happen next you'd be jerking off probably so I'm not. Just know the next morning the two wake up in eachother's arms. Also Jean and Scott's relationship is now super secure because she now only wants to have sex with Scott. And as often as possible except one little thing...

(Flash back)

Scott had been thinking with what he and Jean were planning to do tonight he wanted it to be more Authentic. So he tracked down Spidey after the danger room fiasco. He wanted to ask Peter if he wouldn't mind letting him borrow his spidersuit. Especially since Peter had no problem letting Rogue wear his symbiote.

"Hey Peter I got a question for you can I borrow your suit? I bought one from the store and well I thought you might have a spare and I could wear that tonight for the Halloween ball."

Pete's eyes bugged out "You're going as me! Well that's a Surprise. I kinda was going as myself too. Me and MJ are going to be in attendance tonight as well. Tell you what I don't really have a spare I guess I should invest in one but anyway you can get mine but I suggest you wash it first and I'll get yours."

"Oh great thanks man. You don't have to wash this thing though I haven't worn it yet and it's one size fits all." Scott said as he handed his bag with his costume in it over to Peter.

"Check my room for my bag oh wait you know what I'll go with." They made their way to Peter's room where a bag sat neatly on his bed Peter got it out and began deactivating Paris from within it.

While he was doing that Scott took notice of the room. There were more personal items than Scott remembered in the room. Like pictures of MJ who could've been Jean's long lost sister and Harry Osborn who Scott only met once.

'Guess Peter comes here more often than anybody thought. Wonder how he's doing it without anybody noticing.' Scott thought as Peter handed him the expensively made costume before following him out. Before parting ways Scott noticed the price tag hanging out of the bag Peter had his cheap costume in.

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **Challenge: So this is an open challenge to any writer that reads this but I'm personally challenging Atdown, Spawn Hades, Gunman, Handassassinspiderman, Marvelmaster616, and DanglingBits. I want you to do a story featuring The pairing of Kaine interacting with Lady Death and Purgatori. You may have to research them. You can include Mj as being either Red Sonja or the Angelus or both i guess. The weapon known as the witchblade has to go to any of Peter Parker's main love interest any one of them exept Carlie Cooper for obvious reasons. (personally i hope you go with the obvious Felicia Hardy with that one) Anyone you choose can have the Darkness. (personally i say Ben Reilly) But in order for this to be a challenge the main characters have to be Kaine and his group Lady Death and purgatori. I don't care what you do with this or how long you make it. Just make sure you hit each of the above points. It could even be a one shot that just mentions the above i don't care just pm me letting me know you've accepted so i know who to follow so i can see what you guys can come up with. Again this could be a harem story or just about how the above people get killed i don't care what it is about just that it has the above characters. Anyway that's my challenge to you guys. Will you accept**


	15. Empress and Phantom of the swarm

(Sarah Kerrigan)

Ever been lost? That's what happen to Peter just now after one of the X-Men's more powerful foes up and tossed his ass into a portal to he didn't know where. Normally you'd think Peter would probably think to sit still and maybe the others would come for him and bring him back to his Earth right? You'd be dead wrong.

You see several problems with that. One) he knew Doctor strange and he's teamed up with him enough times to know that you can open a portal anywhere. Two) his spidersense had been going off since he landed in this trench wherever the fuck it was. And three) and this was the most important one there were giant fucking insects everywhere.

Crawling literally everywhere he looked were these bugs of varied exotic shapes and sizes from the normal and less slimy bugs to the downright hideous and disgusting to look at. I forgot to mention there was also one other concerning thing that has been happening since Peter got here. He felt hungry.

It was the spider in him it literally saw everything here as food however his badass spidersense was both warning that this place was dangerous and eating these things was just as dangerous.

It shouldn't surprise that once these insects saw him they immediately made a dash straight for him. To Peter it felt more like they were trying to SWARM him.

Recently Peter had been developing a new power. One that wasn't really reliable. It would activate sometimes and then do nothing other times. Like it had a mind of its own or was trying to protect something. Either way in this world Peter felt it. That strange power and it felt like he had control.

This ability he gained allowed him to induce hallucinations in others for any length of time he desired so long as he had the power. Complete hypnosis if you will. The trigger being his very eyes.

So when the swarm of bugs came for him he ripped off his mask and looked at the oncoming army. He quickly trapped them all in his web of influence. He made them see himself going in one direction while he himself went into a completely different direction.

This continued for sometime until Pete eventually found a large tunnel in the ground that his spidersense was guiding him to. It was like it was pulling him in that direction.

"Step into my parlor said the fly to the spider" Peter said for no reason except he might have been bored since paris apparently wasn't operating.

So following his trusty Spidey senses ,since it was the literal only thing he could do, Peter went down into the tunnel.

He eventually ran into the tunnel's creator a giant worm that reminded him of that worm named Jeff that lived in the Subway system in NYC. Cept this one was even bigger. He quickly sent an illusion that had the worm veering away from him and basically making a new tunnel on the left side. Peter continued following his senses until he came upon an underground super hive of some kind. Following his senses he made his way to the center of this massive hive making his appearance invisible to all save himself. He eventually came upon the source of his spidersense buzzing.

It turned out to be the first humanoid figure he had come across. It looked female and was undeniably beautiful. Her hair or whatever the fuck it was you could call it looked like many spider legs to Peter. He was so entranced by her hair he didn't notice the overwhelmingly large army of insects surrounding him as he approached the female figure.

She was sitting on a throne of sorts ,black and slimy as if made from a shed exoskeleton, when Peter poked her hair simply because he couldn't resist. The texture reminded him of skin, regular hair, and a spider's legs. It seemed the figure took this as it's cue to speak though she held back her insect army.

"I know you are there! Show yourself!" An inhuman voice spoke with authority.

Peter could feel something. Whomever this was they were a telepath like Jean or Headmaster Xavier. He could feel it's mind reaching out for his. Quickly Peter put some distance between him and the female figure before he took down the illusions for her and her alone.

When she could see him she merely looked at him with some surprise in her eyes. Almost as if she recognized him. It was Peter who spoke first trying to break the awkward silence that had settled in.

"Um hi my name is Spider-Man um I'm.. I'm also known as Peter Parker" Peter said this but then he started to panic when his spidersense straight up abandoned him. It wasn't buzzing at all. And even when he concentrated he couldn't make it tell him where danger was coming from.

"My name is Sarah Kerrigan" the figure said slowly. The now identified Queen of blades was wondering a great many things chief among them how could Spider-Man be here and dressed in black no less. The one she knew dressed in green.

Before Peter could speak Kerrigan cut him off and continued talking "I could kill you right now with my army!"

"Yeah well they can't see me so they wouldn't know where to look" Peter took up his classic defensive stance as he said this.

Kerrigan actually laughed before looking at Peter with a sinister smile "I AM everyone here. I can sense that level ten mental shield placed upon you. It is nothing to me. So tell me even if I can't see you how can you hide from me when I can still feel your mind?"

At that revelation Peter began to panic and so he did what he did best he joked and just talked. Something peculiar happened though. Kerrigan joked and talked back. Eventually the two had a long conversation even talking about their respective world. Towards the end of their conversation Peter began recapping for you the audience obviously.

"So wait let me get this straight you literally assimilated everyone on this universe?"

"Yes" Kerrigan replied only hereself and Pete were in the room. She had long since sent her bugs to go about their business.

"You literally absorbed all the living things here in this universe including all the gods?" Peter continued.(she's worse than Mikaboshi the chaos King)

"That is correct" she said motioning for Peter to follow and she began giving him a tour of the place.

"And I existed here?"

"Yes you ARE histories greatest hero. I grew up on virtual reality comics about you. You were my favorite hero. I still have some of the classic comics about you." She then showed him what was title Amazing Spider-Man #1 cept instead of a red and blue suit the guy on the cover was only wearing green. It said on the cover he was the one writing it kinda like a self bio. Peter could tell one drastic difference between himself and this guy his Uncle Ben died from the gunshot.

One thing to note was that Kerrigan presented the comic to Peter like a schoolgirl giving a Valentine to her crush. It was sheepishly to say the least. As they continued talking about things Peter learned a shocking truth.

"This is the 26th century!?" He asked incredulously.

"No I said I was born in the twenty sixth century. It's actually been eons since then. I've assimilated all the power of the so called gods in the universe. Mastered every sorcerers power. I've assimilated the Sorceror Supreme of my day so I'd say I have every ability of I believe in your day it was Dr. Steven Strange. When I was born the telepath scale went up to level ten which would be the equivalent to a Phoenix Force host I believe yours was the strongest host to date Jean Grey. She was actually the standard by which we were going by a level ten telepath in my day would equal her." After a slight pause from Kerrigan. "I shattered that standard when I was born" (canon she actually is a better telepath then Jean Grey with a full powered Phoenix)

"What!!!" Peter was floored to say the least.

"You see your greatest telepath was Charles Xavier the mutant pacifist he was great but Jean was greater in the end. The reason was simple she could use both telepathy and telekinesis. This made it so that her mind had to be on par with his in the telepathy department but her mind had to handle the telekinesis as well. So by default her mind had to be reworked to handle it better. In short she was more powerful because she could do both telepathy and telekinesis. However I'm more powerful than them both. You see not only do I have telepathy and telekinesis I'm also psychic. Kinda like your spidersense except these days I can see thousands of years into the future. I'm sure you can only see a few moments ahead at a time. Am I right?"

"Yes" Peter says still processing everything. According to this chick she had the ability to infect people with what she's calling the insect gene. Once it was in then it was child's play too turn those that became infected into full on insects. Additionally any infected could be brainwashed or simply controlled by her easily. Like she imposed her own personality upon everyone. In basics everything here was her. She had gotten rid of free will itself because everything was her.

This chick was the very definition of Doom towards the end of her conquest of the universe. It was literally inevitable I mean when you've conquered an entire Galaxy by yourself what hope do other galaxies have. Especially when the entire Galaxy was just her in essence now. So she and her swarm conquered the next Galaxy sending countless trillions of herself over and over again to conquer other galaxies. Until eventually the entirety of her universe was quiet.

She had conquered it all and there was peace. There was peace because there was no change in ideals. No individuality. Nothing except Kerrigan herself that is until Peter showed up out of the blue. As you can imagine an existence like that could be very lonely.

"At one point someone did come to challenge my rule. I believe you know him. Dormammu." Kerrigan said with vicious venom dropping off her voice.

"Yeah I know him alright" Peter says as he flashed back to his first encounter with the Dread One.

"He came attempting to conquer my world. He learned quickly I would not be bested. Our wars lasted for countless years before finally he gave up. Neither of us could best the other. However since then I've grown stronger in power. Since he abandoned his attempt on my world I've had no other visitors." She held no love for the demon god of the dark Dimension. All she felt when she thought of him was how she would love to impale him on her wings.

However as soon as Peter entered her realm she had wanted to meet him. Even before she knew it was her childhood hero Spider-Man. The reason being she wanted to assess if he was some kind of a threat however minor. Immediately upon seeing him however ,and how he basically made himself immune to her base powers, she found herself attracted to him. Almost like she wanted to submit to him and his rule. Perhaps the insect gene in her was submitting to the center spider genes in him. Who can say aside from me really.

What we do know is old human emotions Kerrigan had long since thought she abandoned had resurfaced. Including a certain base and very primal human ,and well all living things really, desire. The state of being aroused or simply put horny. This emotion had returned. However the wasp in her raged against submitting to the Spider. So Kerrigan naturally fought against these desires. However the human in her came up with a solution. Now all she needed to do was implement it.

"Currently I have assimilated the genetic material of every living thing in this universe. I have every power that has ever existed here. Every genetic strand of every race that ever existed are dwelling within this body except one thing. By the time I came into power the spiders of my world had left. In short I've never encountered a spider. I've felt differently since you came here too. Have you felt anything strange?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah to be honest with you I've felt hungry. It's like the spider in me is seeing everything here as an all you can eat buffet." When Kerrigan stopped to turn to him he panicked a little and finished quickly. "But I'm still human so you don't have to worry about me eating you or any of well the other yous I guess"

"Relax Peter I'm not going to hurt you so long as you don't try and hurt me" Peter felt relieved but her smile was starting to creep him out as more of her bugs came towards them. "But I will defend myself"

"I get that"

"Good though we do have one problem here. This universe is on its last legs. It can last for another millennia at most but I need to evacuate. Actually I've sent scouts to other worlds in search of a suitable universe. Preferably one that doesn't have a large population. I've grown weary of war and I have no desire for any campaign of conquest to last very long" she began walking towards Peter who had his head down. He had a lightbulb moment and then he asked.

"Hey you said you knew every kind of magic could you send me back home." When Peter looked up his spidersense was blasting suddenly as Kerrigan came closer to him. She even enclosed him in her wings.

"Now why would I do that? I have my childhood hero here with me. He's smart, funny, brave, strong, wise, and has unbelievable moral character. He's literally the perfect mate for me and like I said I don't have spider DNA in me but he can" as Kerrigan paused she threw her hands around Peter's neck in a lovers embrace "inject it into me."

Peter's spidersense hadn't stopped blasting as he chose his next words carefully. "I could make you think I'm still here and run"

Dreamily she replied "I can still sense your mind and it's beautiful"

"Look I know I couldn't even begin to challenge Dormammu and you tied with him so I seriously doubt I could even begin to argue with you but please-" he was cut off when Kerrigan put a finger to his lips.

"Don't beg it doesn't suit you"

"Wait I still have my mental shield. So if I use my power I'll be able to get away from you if I put some distance between us." Peter says triumphantly.

'There are so many holes in that I don't know where to start' Kerrigan sent her thoughts into his head. 'but let me dispel any hope now'

She then grabbed his head and forced her way into his mind completely shattering the shield someone placed on Peter. Soon Peter could sense his and her mind merging. He couldn't fight her off and then all of a sudden there was a sense of oneness. He could feel everything here. He wasn't just himself anymore. He was just one of the swarm. No he was the swarm much like Kerrigan. Then all of a sudden he could see through The eyes of countless lives all at once. It would have scared him if he wasn't so fascinated by it all.

After what felt like hours Peter found himself pulled out of the hive mentality and he was himself again. Except Kerrigan was under him and she looked more human than last time. It took him a while to realize they were both naked and his hard cock was in her.

"I don't think I can ever let you go Peter" Kerrigan informed him as she began to return to her original form breathless for obvious reasons.

"I... I think I have a world you can escape to." Peter says all of a sudden. He began thinking about his clothes and his symbiote began to cover him. It still keeping it's mind quiet here.

"Oh?"

"Yeah isn't that worth letting me go home. I have the perfect world in mind."

"I could always just read your mind and get the information myself" Kerrigan asked. Peter began recognizing that this was definitely a bedroom with a bed and all.

'Guess there's more human in her then I thought' Peter thought to himself.

"You could but you know why I need to get back to Earth I have a responsibility that I need to get back to. Besides you've been in my head so you really want my Parker luck coming down on you?"

At that she shuddered. She could sense a force behind that. A force she would take time out to locate PERSONALLY. She just wanted to have words with it. However after much deliberation Kerrigan figured she'd gotten the Spider DNA she needed and so she could let Peter go. Besides she was about to get a new world for the swarm and she could always find Peter later for more "injections" if she needed them.

"Fine" she said as she called bugs into the room. Peter looked at them. He thought to himself they reminded him of sort of computer based organism. Like a robotic lifeform. "I told you I assimilated everything in this universe. These things are basically organic nanites. I'm having them locate the time and the place where you were dropped off from to my world. Good is this the world you were talking about?"

"Yes actually I figure if you could take on Dormammu you should be able to best this guy in a sneak attack."

"An entire multiverse just to myself. It's older than even your own however it's longevity is even higher. Hmmm it is very suitable Peter. I think I will enjoy this place. Although the name has got to go."

With this she wrapped her arms in Peter's and entered the wormhole her bugs had opened. The two then walked through to another world. The swarm had a new enemy.

"Tell me about it to name the place Mojoverse after yourself. Talk about ego."

 **So let me explain something to you guys about tomorrow's poll that's going up right before i upload the next Marvel Moments. Its for Spiderman: Fallen you guys will get to vote on who will be peters life interest. THIS IS NOT A HAREM STORY so don't go expecting many pairings or even a threesome it is strictly a Pete with one female. that is what the poll. The poll choices is only one female obviously most votes win. You get to choose between every female i can see Peter with. (Obviously that's a huge variety) So that poll with be up tomorrow. Today is your last day to vote on the current poll. It will be taken down shortly.**


	16. Excalibur

**So the following is a Flash chapter. it will be made into a seperate story one day just not now. Probably when ssm is completely done. It is extremely fast paced on purpose. Without further ramblings here we go**

(Excalibur)

"Ya know Star wars tech is pretty PRIMITIVE"

"What no way! They had flying spaceships and everything." Johnny Storm the human torch replied.

"Yet that's as far as they got. Strange they didn't have any teleportation tech. To get around they were still using wormholes. I've already proven teleportation is faster."

"Whatever man. Hey if they're tech is so backwards why don't you make me a lightsaber then hmmm?"

"Why don't you get Reed to do it?"

"He tried he said the tech needed was too ADVANCED for him. The prototype he made kept overheating."

"Really? All he'd need to do was-"

"Dude Peter you know I won't be able to understand all that science jargon."

"Jargon? Look at you using big boy words." Peter chuckled at that from his best friends. In fact his best superhero friend in the world.

Tossing a metal part he had been playing with at Peter Johnny replied. "Dude my sister is a scientist you don't think I would know big words" Peter had caught the metal part and begun using it without looking up or at Johnny from his work desk.

"Not trying to insult your intelligence" Peter chuckled out.

"It was either learn big words or stay confused for the rest of my life"

"I bet"

"What are you working on anyway?" Johnny asked getting up from a nearby table behind Peter and standing over him. "Looks complicated"

"It's a prototype-" Peter started to say but was cut off as Johnny's neice and Peter's honorary neice Valeria Richards walked in to the lab. She made her way to them and Peter's good mood immediately soured upon seeing her.

"What's wrong Valeria?" Peter asked sometimes it seemed like only Peter knew how to treat her. When she needed to be treated like an adult ,because she had the maturity that Johnny should have by now while he had the childishness that she should have for her age, Peter treated her like an equal and an adult. When she needed to be treated like a kid ,because she was one, he treated her like a kid.

Right now Peter was getting the feeling she needed a bit of both. She seemed to be upset and on the verge of crying and that neither Johnny or Peter ever wanted to see. They were the fun Uncles well more fun than Ben easily.

"Hey Uncle Johnny can I speak with Peter alone?" She said in her overwhelmingly adult voice.

Soon enough Johnny had left the two alone and Valeria walked closer to Peter still on the verge of tears. By this time Peter had gotten out of his lab PPE and coat. He gave Valeria his undivided attention.

"What is wrong with that father of mine. He promised we would go to the Father/Daughter dance but now he's stuck in his lab. I mean seriously nothing in that lab is more important to family. You taught me that. Mother was able to go to the Mother/Son dance with Franklin. Why doesn't Father ever act like a father" Valeria unloaded as she paced the lab with Peter progressively getting more and more upset.

He loved Reed like a brother but damn was that man dense. First he sat there and neglected his wife Susan. Then he turns around and neglects both of his children. Most of the time only interested in their powers for science reasons. You'd think with a loving family like his he would actually treasure the living daylights out of them but no he was an idiot when it came to the more emotional things.

Sad thing is moments like this weren't really all that new to him. Plenty of times Susan would spend the night in his and MJ's spare bedroom to get away from Reed. Or that one time she slept in the same bed as Peter and MJ. It seems comforting Richards women was part of his job. Just like her mother when Valeria was really upset she'd go find Peter to unload on. Probably because he usually had very good advice.

"Hey I got an idea Veleria why don't I go to the dance in his place. You still get the experience plus I'm an uncle so I count." Peter said with a small smile.

"That is logical" She eventually said. It was here that Susan made her presence known by knocking on the door way.

"Well why don't you get into that dress since you're still going. I want to have a word with Peter anyway." Susan said.

"Yes mother" Valeria said somewhat in thought before charging out of the down stairs lab.

"Peter-" Susan was about to say before Peter cut her off as she walked from the doorway to where Peter was in the middle of the lab.

"You don't have to thank me or anything like that Susie. I figure she needs as many of these kid memories as she can while she can to look back on. I mean some of my most find memories we're doing the little things with-"

Peter too was cut off as he felt Susan's soft lips caressing his own. His eyes bugged out but Susan's were closed. Even after parting she kept her eyes closed.

Peter couldn't have known that this was a long time coming. In fact since he had met Susan she had been fighting with her feelings for him. She loved Reed and probably always would but it seemed Aunt May's words had come back to her now. Back then may had said "it's one thing to love someone but honey you need to be in love WITH someone if you're going to marry them". This last thing from Reed was making it clear he wasn't in love with the rest of his family especially herself. Peter well he seemed capable of loving everyone equally if the number of spouses he had were any indication.

This kiss wasn't something out of the blue either. She had been fighting the urge to confess her growing feelings for Peter for some years now. Especially with the way HE was the one taking care of her during her pregnancies and not Reed. These thoughts really care to the forefront when Susan found out that Peter immediately recognized why Valeria was sick in her womb and could have come up with a solution. In fact Doom got the idea from Peter. So in a sense Peter was the one responsible for Valeria even being born. To make matters worse though Pete was a better father figure to her kids than their actual father. Case and point their favorite superheroes were "Uncle Spidey sand Aunt Shulkie" not even their own mom and dad.

"I don't think you even get how great of a man you are." Susan said as she reflected on all this before Peter actually saw tears coming out of her eyes. "You're fucking perfect and you don't even see it. You didn't even notice you were stealing my heart and now here I am giving it to you."

"What about MJ I mean-" Susan put her finger to Peter's lips to shut him up.

"I'm crossing that bridge when I get to it. But Peter don't blame yourself for this one. The only person who's at fault here is Reed. You did nothing wrong. I guess that's the problem though" after saying her piece Susan returned to giving Peter a kiss and then planning his hands on her hips. This time Peter participated because she was just that good at it. Finally upon parting Susan whispered into Peter's ear.

"All that I am is yours now." She then held Peter's hand as she led him out of the lab and to the main living room where they waited for Valeria to return in her dress. Course Peter was still a little dazed. Yeah Susan was one of those kind of women. The kind that leave you breathless after just a kiss. So imagine sex with her.

Upstairs Peter was still dazed and his dazement time was renewed when Valeria came down stairs. He then remembered what he was supposed to be thinking about. He'd ponder the Susan situation after. She came down stairs in a dress that forced you to pay attention to the lovely parts of her like her eyes and hair. She was just as beautiful as her mother.

When the girl stood before Peter he smiled genuinely at her earning a smile on response before Peter spoke. "You look gorgeous Valeria. There really aren't any words."

"Hey webs be back before midnight" Ben Grimm said playfully while joining Johnny, Susan,Franklin, and Peter in admiring Valeria in her dress.

"What do you think we'll be doing? 'sides I got enough women in my life" Peter said though Susan whispered to him.

"Soon to add one more." While caressing Peter's arm s little. Unknown to either Valeria heard her mother and noticed the exchange. It actually made her smile.

On the way to the dance Valeria asked Peter something that had him floored.

"Peter can...can I call you dad" she said hurriedly but also barely above a whisper.

At first Peter was going to flat out say no he was fine being an uncle but just seeing Valeria's face had Peter rethinking. Eventually her eyes won him over and he replied "sure" and flashing her another of his winning smiles.

Not long after the two made it to the dance. They were treated like celebrities on account of Pete being married to the planets most famous actress. Funny enough she played the wife of Spider-Man in one of her roles. Peter played himself as Spider-Man. At no time in the movie was there any moment for his secret identity considering it was still a big secret at this time.

Peter was famous as a billionaire, former school teacher, game designer, photographer, software designer, non Playboy/God of the Playboys, philanthropist, scientist and engineer. According to Forbes Peter was on track to be the world's first trillionaire.

However at the dance Peter noticed that while Valeria was having fun there was still a sour presence to her. Peter thought about when he was her age and had to come to these type of things what would he rather be doing. He had a "No shit Sherlock moment" before he pulled Valeria to the side and explaining some things to her.

"Hey Val what say you and me get out of here and have some real father daughter fun"

"What do you have in mind DAD?" part of Peter felt Valeria might have been having too much fun with this.

Soon enough we find ourselves back in Peter's lab in the FF Baxter building. Now Valeria and him were having real fun working on science together. Something Reed rarely did unless he wanted Valeria to proofread for him. Peter never treated her like that. He felt that she was a fellow scientist. So too did Dr. Banner but he also felt like he was the "Smartest one there is". Not if you were Valeria but that was neither here nor there.

You see the device that Valeria and Peter had been working on. The same device Peter had been working on with Johnny over him was a time machine. And one that uses the time force and not the speed force for it's abilities. The goal was to add it to his future Spidey March 90 but a lot of the tech for that suit was either theoretical or straight up fiction. Regardless Peter was working towards it.

(Flash)

Peter was in the middle of a great battle. Him and Valeria were in a place several years into the part in fact the middle ages. Once the disorientation subsided Peter's Spidersense guided him to pick up a fallen knights sword and deflect attacks against both him and Valeria with it. This included arrows. Soon enough Peter had taken out a large portion of the knights in his area. All without looking any of them. Or injuring them for that matter. Mainly because he literally kept smashing their swords to bits with his Spider Strength.

Soon two rather large knights came up to Peter one with black armor and two black swords. The other with golden armor and a golden claymore in a golden sheath.

"Have at thee demon"

Soon enough Peter found himself in a fight against both knights whose teamwork was beyond belief. They're skills with a sword put even blade to shame and that said a lot. 'Even gamora might lose to these guys' Peter thought.

However unlike them Pete had a severe advantage his Spidersense. While he never got an opening to attack these two they couldn't get past Peter's defenses. Soon enough the two were tiring. Course Peter wasn't. However every time he tried to shatter their swords nothing happened almost like he was up against ADAMANTIUM but something stronger. He'd sparred with Wolverine enough times to recognize adamantium anywhere whatever this stuff was it wasn't that.

"Hmph your skills are impressive for demon knave." Before charging Peter again.

"Sorry there sir Lancelot and King Arthur but I'm no demon just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter said this before using a burst of energy to disarm both knights.

The black Knight seemed to be staring at Peter after he successfully caught the golden sword that he knocked on the air. After that Peter stabbed it into the ROCKY ground in front of him.

"You shouldn't have done that now you are defenseless" The golden Knight said as he motioned for archers to open fire on Peter.

"Why" Peter questioned before he lifted the sword in the Stone up and deflected every single one of the hundreds of arrows raining on his and Valeria's position. From the outside all anyone saw was a series of movements that made it seem like there were hundreds of Spider-Men as Peter used his Spider Speed.

The golden Knight seemed in shock before he pulled down his helmet revealing the face of a rugged but handsome blonde haired man. He was teeming with a Divine power about him.

"Tell me warrior if you are no demon who are you? And how do you know our name?" The black knight asked he too had taken off his helmet revealing a black haired man that exuded strength of an earthly perhaps draconic quality.

(Flash)

Having helped King Arthur and Sir Lancelot in their battle Peter was invited to the King's Castle in Camelot personally by the king. The two got along great. It creeped Valeria out how funny the king found all of Peter's bad jokes. While at the party Peter was introduced to the King's two children by his two wives Guinevere and Gwendolyn. The children we're named Amir and Arthur. The eldest son being named Arthur as well. The eldest happened to be the same age as Peter.

Peter immediately called the King out on Arthur Jr's gender stating that he could tell little Arthur was a she and not a he. After some explanation from the King Peter found out that Arturia ,his daughters real name, was born from Guinevere and that from her he wanted there next Camelot ruler to flow from. Arturia's gender was a secret to all except Sir Lancelot, the King, Lady Guinevere, and Merlin.

Peter ended up promising to keep the secret as did Valeria. But Peter made his displeasure at having to lie to their various family members like Lady Gwendolyn or Lady Morgana known. He wanted the King this secret would come back to bite them.

Peter came to learn a lot. Like how REAL adamantium was made from actual dragon scales and was stronger than the kind that Wolverine possessed. He learned that Merlin was probably the single most powerful Sorcerer supreme to date. He was vastly more powerful than even Agamotto and that says a lot by itself.

Peter learned they each knight of the round table had a holy Sword. The King Excalibur. Sir Lancelot The swords Wrath and Black Excalibur also known as the Ebony blade or sword. Arturia had the sword Caliburn. Amir had the weapon Calibur and so on and so forth for each of the knights of the round table.

Peter even became drinking buddies with the undisputed God of Magic Merlin himself. Dispite the fact that he could send them to their own time period some mysterious force wasn't letting him return them (Anansi) and so Peter and Valeria were stuck. They ended up making a life for themselves in Camelot. Peter himself became a secret thirteen Knight. Even had a nice black Armor that he had Merlin fashion after his memories of Darth Vader.

It didn't end there however because with Merlin's help Peter was able to use the Dragon scales and magic to make an ACTUAL working Lightsaber. The hilt itself was a shining silver. The weapon was powered by the Tantic energy that Peter exuded. When feeding off this energy the actual color would be white. However at the same time the weapon could feed off the chaotic energy within Peter. In this instance the color would be red.

Peter wasn't the only one to her cool things from Camelot unlike the man whom she acknowledged as her father she didn't really get any weapons. Instead she got something nifty. She got training. She learned magic from Merlin himself. To clue you in by the time she returned home she was more powerful at magic than even Dr. Strange. Just process that right quick.

(Flash)

(Peter is currently in his 60s here in Camelot)

Peter was furious you could tell because his lightsaber was red. He was currently fighting both Mordred the daughter or as she would prefer to be referred as the Son of High King Arturia and Amir Arturia's younger brother.

"How could you! She loved you both so so much. I'll kill you."

Amir also screamed back "I should have been King not her"

"How could you kill her she was your sister." Peter asked.

"Wait he said you killed my father" Mordred said. She was holding the clarent ,the very sword that killed her Father. Soon enough Peter who now had both Excalibur and his lightsaber and Mordred with there sword Caliburn and Clarent double teamed Amir. The fight made Peter flash back to his first fight against the tag team of King Arthur and Lancelot of the lake.

"I would never hurt her. She was my wife." Peter said back with menace on his face as all his chaotic fury was directed only at Amir now and so was Mordred's

The fight ended with Mordred's death as well as Peter beheading Amir.

Peter and Veleria were returned to their own timeline by Franklin though Peter was ninety at the time. Franklin was even able to de age them and sort out their minds so it didn't feel like they had lived all those years on a physical and mental level even though they did retain all their memories.

(Flash)

Peter ended up visiting the tomb of the Round table during a trip to the UK. He came across the red dragon emperor who was still guarding the tomb. Peter made his way through easy enough as even now the Drake remembered him.

After visiting the tomb of the first King Arthur Peter claimed all of the holy swords. On his Death bed King Arthur made Peter promise to return the knights of the Round table to their former glory. Since he was in Britain Peter felt like it was time to keep his promise. He had them sent to his vault where he kept storm web and the makulan rings and his other weapons of planetary destruction. Before he left the Red Dragon Emperor entrusted a Dragon egg to Peter. He then gave it to a once again kid Valeria. So the little girl would one day have a pet dragon Emperor

He ended up having to travel to Ireland where he found out taskmaster was searching for the legendary Shining sword from Irish legend. A sword said to be a peer to Excalibur which Peter still had in his vault. By the time Peter caught up with the mercenary had the Shining Sword in his hands

"Finally I have the power. With this-" he probably would have continued if Peter hadn't interrupted him by asking a question he already knew the answer too.

"What you got there skeletor?"

"This is s weapon of unparalleled power this is the legendary Shining sword said to be as powerful as Excalibur." With the weapon in his head taskmaster tried to activate it but it wouldn't come on.

"That's no legendary sword it's my lightsaber" Peter then held out his hand and as if he were using the force it flew from taskmaster's grip and into Peter's hand. It then activated and looked just like those weapons from far far away. Except Peter's hilt was fast shinier then anything from Star Wars. "And Excalibur is more powerful I mean seriously it's the sword of guaranteed I'm bout to win.

(Flash)

Peter had been fighting none other than the Juggernaut who kept saying bitch when he couldn't get Peter. Eventually Peter got tired of dodging the Juggernaut and so he stabbed what looked like a golden sword into the ground. The Juggernaut believing he could squash the bug and his puny sword ran full force. When he made contact the shockwave blew out every glass window for miles around. But there unstoppable juggernaut was stopped by the golden sword in the Stone. Not only that but the behemoth was also knocked out cold.

Soon though Peter felt himself transported to another world. The world of Cytorrak.

I'm not even going to go over the conversation basically he wanted Peter to be his new Avatar and he does give Peter all of the Juggernaut's power minus the outfit.

However Anansi puts a stop to this by saying that Peter isn't ready just yet for that kind of power and so Cytorrak decides to split the power he would have given Peter between Peter, Colossus, and Magik. He gives them each a crystal except Peter got something else.

You see Cytorrak was the demon who stole Avalon (the sheath of Excalibur and said to be more powerful than the sword) and Anansi forced him to give it over to Peter to complete the weapon.

In a little act of defiance against Anansi Cytorrak gave Peter a sheath to go around Avalon. This Sheath was made out of Cytorrak's crystals except it was so sharp Peter used it as the sword's blade itself and it gave peter access to the gifts of Cytorrak.

(Flash)

Peter lay unconscious in a hospital bed with his blade Excalibur clasped in his hand along his body in a way that was reminiscent of a fallen knight. The shadow in the room began to change and swirl into almost a portal of sorts. A moment later a shadowy figure stepped out with a wicked sharp short blade in hand. The dark assassin made his way to the side of his bed ready to kill.

(Inside Peter's mind)

He lay eyes closed on a web hammock between a palm tree and a white beach as far as the eye could see.

"It is time to come back my little spider." The voice of Anansi destroyed the peace of the place.

"Why...why can't you just leave me to have peace seriously just leave me alone." Peter rebuked cracking one eye open.

"I am sorry my center but you're needed by the universe and more importantly your loved ones need you to open your eyes." With a sigh he threw his legs off the side of his hammock as his spider sense screamed.

(In real world)

Without opening his eyes relying on his spider sense completely and with impressive speed Peter sliced the assassin's head off in one quick motion. After a few moments his eyes slowly fluttered open seeing the red splatter across the white washed walls. Glancing down seeing the man he killed.

"Damn no wonder everyone says my spider sense is totally broken." He said shaking his head as he clean his blade on the once black clothes of the assassin before heading for the door and the war to come.

 **A/N So the takeaway Peter has THE HOLY SWORD EXCALIBUR before he becomes a god. He is a master of Iaido Style with a sword (using sword and scabbard mainly defensive) He is Darth Vader. Valeria is now more powerful than Dr. Strange. Peter even before he becomes a god had the powers of Cytorrak to back him up. and last but certainly not least PETER FUCKED ARTURIA PENDRAGON.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review**

 **New poll is up now**


	17. Anubis's Trial

**Firstly i want to thank everyone who has followed or faved any of my stories while I've been busy it truly means a lot to me. I couldn't keep to my place too well and i still don't have that laptop be but hey next month the chances are extremely high as i should have an extra two hundred dollars. Here's hoping nothing last minute comes up again and i can get it this time around. To everyone who recently followed or faved me i usually message you guys directly asking you what you liked about my stories. So this is be doing that now let me know in your reviews what you liked best about any of my stories that you read. Once again thank you for supporting me while i was away without further stalling the season finale. Lastly i put in the origin of a major dc character it's rather obvious.**

"Hello again?"

You're probably asking yourself who's asking the question? Well I'll tell you it's Anubis the Egyptian god of dying and shepherd of dead souls. Who is he talking to? Well the title character of course Peter Parker better known to all as Spider-Man.

You're now thinking well how'd he end up facing off against this archaic terror? The answer is simple he died! You heard me Peter died!

However death wasn't a peaceful rest for Peter you see in life his actions had consequences and now in death he had to deal with them but more on that later. This wasn't even the first aspect of Death Peter had to face off against he had already resisted the Grim Reaper itself.

Peter finally wasn't semi suicidal anymore and was just starting to truly truly appreciate life... And then he died. But rather than just roll over and accept it Peter asked the reaper if there was any way he could stay longer. And the Entity answered that the only way to go back to the land of the living would be to either be called back by the other side. There was one other way ,however, and that would be to prove that Death was unworthy of his soul. This method is actually how gods and titans achieved their immortality. And so Peter challenged the Reaper to prove that Death was unworthy of him.

Their fight ended when the Reaper revealed that in order to pass this trial Spider-Man would have to kill the Grim Reaper. Did you catch that in order to pass Spider-Man would have to KILL.

The fact that he was standing in front of Anubis should clue you in on how things ended. But that wasn't the end for Peter. You guys might know the rule if you beat the Grim Reaper you become the Grim reaper. Now onwards...

"Wha..." Peter said dazed. He had been awoken by well what appeared to be a werewolf to him but different. Whatever it was it had fur or hair like a dog but it had an unmistakenable six pack . It also had the head of a wolf no a golden wolf if Peter remembered his biology and obviously he did. What freaked Peter out though was that he was clutching Death's Scythe in his hand which meant he was supposed to be alive right now.

The scythe was this wicked black metal handle thing with a golden blade for slicing. The weapon oozed an unholy power to it while at the same time radiating a holy power as well.

All this time Anubis had not been idle. He had been reading Peter's very soul not just his mind. "Don't be shy speak your mind child" The creepy blue green eyed god stated.

"Why am I here? I thought after I defeated Death I'd be brought back to life."

"You defeated one aspect of Death one small fish in a never ending sea. Although he is one of the oldest there is two older still. As for why you are here in front of me it is because you have offended the Egyptian gods and so we have claim to your soul."

"What? I'm Christian I never believed in your Pantheon though after meeting Thor I kinda figured you guys had to exist." Peter said in hindsight.

"Think back to your life was there ever anything you did that would have offended my family."

Peter flashed back to a time in a museum. After a thorough fuck session with the Black Cat Peter had let her leave with a priceless Egyptian necklace that was supposed to belong to Bastet. The amulet actually gave Felicia some powers. And she still had it.

"You mean to tell-

In that moment Anubis's demeanor changed drastically. He began to truly live up to the name god of the Underworld.

"You dishonored your duty and responsibilities however temporary and failed to return what belonged to the gods. For this your soul will be ours. You will spend eternity in the Tuat for your crimes." The god said all this with such silent menace that it sent shivers and panic flowing throughout Peter.

"However you are incomplete pieces of your soul are missing and because the Reaper started it I must test you with a trial as well should you pass I will no longer have claim to your soul."

"And?" Peter asked.

"Should you fail..." Rather than finish the God started chuckling a deep laugh that frightened Peter more then Venom ever did.

Shyly Peter asked "Are these trials some sort of rule you guys have to obey?"

"Something like that." With that Anubis teleported them back in time for Peter's trial. The time period was that of the Scorpion King Narmor. He was attempting to unite all of Egypt both the upper and lower kingdoms. To do this he made a deal with Anubis. He would dedicate all worship to Anubis in return Anubis allowed him use of his army.

Now the army of Anubis was actually made up of hundreds of magic copies of himself...

Peter was horrified at the sight before him. This army of dog headed demons in Egyptian garbs was attacking and sacking an entire Egyptian city. The place was burning to the ground. It looked like meteors were falling from the heavens onto the city. In his shock Peter didn't notice his new scythe disappear into his body.

"Your trial is simple incomplete human and spider save the entire city from this attack."

Peter couldn't believe he had such an impossible task. He had to fight off an entire army of fake Anubis demons. In ancient Egypt no less.

"But know this for everyone you save I will kill a million more." And with that the god chucked darkly.

Peter estimated that the city was ruffly the same size as New York. Problem was he didn't know his way around. But time was of short supply ,as it always is, and so Peter got to swinging. What Peter saw were the types of things that scar people. What war veterans end up needing counseling for people men and women being gutted open like fish. Peter didn't know what he was looking for or what he could do that would end all this but then he noticed something.

A particular Anubis demons was standing over this little girl dressed in all green. It had an Egyptian curved blade and was preparing to strike. Before Peter knew what he was doing he was swinging into the demons direction.

From the girls perspective she saw her rather short, pitiful, sickly, and utterly useless life flash before her eyes as the Jackal demon prepared to open up a slaughterhouse with only her as it's main cuisine. She closed her eyes preparing for the end when suddenly she felt something wet splatter all over her opening her eyes to see herself she noticed that she was covered in liquid gold and no not cheese.

Looking up she could see a golden blade sticking out of the demons chest. The creature being lifted up off its feet before the SOUL EATING blade ripped it apart and even more of it's golden blood splattered all over her completely soaking her.

His work done Spider-Man looked to make sure the girl was alright. He saw her covered in the creatures blood a dark reminder that what he wouldn't do in life he had done twice now in death.

"You okay?" He asked her. Peter should have realized he didn't know Egyptian in life and yet he was speaking it perfectly here. "What's your name?"

The little girl was awestruck at the visage of Spider-Man the way he looked in his costume and the HOLY power he seemed to exude. She thought of him as some god who decided to spare her life from Anubis's wrath. She would never forget him. The ENCHANTING girl replied with "Anita... Anita Mohamed"

" ** _Anita_** that's a very lovely name do me a favor and hide somewhere the demons seem to have moved on from this area so you should be safe but I want you to stay here until you hear the fighting has stopped okay."

"Okay but who are you savior?"

"Me?! I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

And with that the hero took off. Reason being his spider sense was pulling him into a particular direction. If he had stayed he would have seen the little girl run off. It's what neither of them noticed that **_is_** to be paid attention to. The golden blood had seeped into the girls very essence as she ran empowering her. She herself would never notice that she was now dry. She was too busy thinking about the god that saved her. A deity she would never forget so long as she LIVED.

As Peter swung his spider sense blared to level he had never felt before as a vision struck him he saw Anubis standing before a Chinese city. And then Anubis tapped his scepter of was on the ground and these hands popped up everywhere from out of the ground. **_The_** screaming wails would haunt Peter later in life as he can witnessed the gates of the Und ** _E_** rworld being opened as a million dead souls dragged another million living souls into the abyss.

Peter heard A ** _N_** ubis's voice echo in his ear from somewhere distant. "I am not a dog I am a god and we always keep our word."

However before Peter could really process what all that meant his spider sense pulled him into action and the next thing Peter knew he had SAVED an old lady by killing another demon though this time the golden blood hadn't fallen on to anyone.

Immediately Peter was struck with another vision this time of Anubis in perhaps Gree ** _C_** e. The deity opened his mouth and billions of locusts most likely carrying plagues flew forth and in that moment Peter knew another million souls had perished.

'Two million, two million, two million...' That lone thought ec ** _H_** oed in Peter's mind again and again countless time. The more Peter thought on this the **_A_** ngrier he became. He didn't **_N_** otice that the Death's Scy ** _T_** he that he was holding was getting stronger from his anger. The stronger it got the more it fed his anger and chaotic energy in an infinite loop. A dark symbiosis. Eventually his still rising rage needed an outlet and so the hero yelled in his wrath "Anubis"

However he got no response and the slaughter of the city continued. The scythe seemed to speak some words to him. Peter could be heard saying to the da ** _R_** k weapon "Take me to him"

In a flash the scythe had teleported Peter into the middle of a ruined **_E_** gyptian city. The only other occupant the Jackal headed god. The only words in Pete's head 'Cut off the head of the snake' Peter figured to save the city he would have to kill Anubis just like he did the Grim Reaper. Part of him was mad at himself.

'It took two million **_S_** ouls for me to learn the same lesson. Some times in order to save lives you have to take them' Peter thought. It was what the Grim Reaper had revealed was the lesson of his trial. To teach Peter that killing was necessary. For Peter the reaper thought this was an impossibility. With the way Peter lived in life killing on purpose was something Peter would never do. The Reaper banked on using this against Peter and making it a certainty that he would fail his trial. However Peter passed. And soon Anubis would learn just like the Grim Reaper the lengths of Peter's determination.

There was no words between them only violence. Peter unleashed his fury upon the old god. Alas Peter noted fighting Anubis was like fighting an Adamantium wall. Nothing he did seemed to be able to get past his defense. The Grim Reaper's Scythe versus the Egyptian god's living embodiment of omnipotence ,the scepter of was, clashed with no real winner.

In the fight at one point Anubis summoned what Peter called amusingly in his head a green planetary spirit bomb from his scepter. Using Death's Scythe Peter slashed it in half but it was a fake out. The dog god had summoned hands from the ground to hold Pete in place while he punched Peter in his stomach using his godly strength. And then Peter thought about something.

He dropped to his knees letting go of Death's Scythe and his anger. And then Spider-Man uttered two simple and equally devastating words. "I surrender".

Anubis let out a roar so loud it shook the entire ruins and even the Underworld itself. He then sneered at Peter but it should be noted that the god seemed to be in pain. He leaned over Peter preparing to eat his soul. His mouth opening wide as if he was about to devour Peter bone and all. Peter closed his eyes resigned to his fate.

But it never came because Anubis whispered in his ear "You pass!"

At this Peter's eyes snapped open as he looked at the god his demeanor changed yet again. He seemed almost kind. The Egyptian Grim Reaper was chuckling and actually smiling. "Wha?"

Peter couldn't really finish his quiz but the god knew the question.

"The old spider said you'd figure it out eventually but it seems you never could in life."

"The trial was to teach you a different lesson from the Reaper's. Something's just aren't defeatable. Sometimes you cannot win. Sometimes you must QUIT to succeed. Sometimes you must GIVE UP." Anubis continued.

"Something Spider-Man isn't known for. In this trial if you simply refused to play the game no one would have died. And because you quit the game is over and by extension so is the trail. And because you defeated me here take this." And he tossed Peter his **_S_** cepter.

"You've earned it."

And it's the original not a random host.

 **A/N i just got a couple things i want to go over and this will be different depending on rather you read the dc moments version or marvel moments version so read this part of both. The story takes place in Pete's marvel timeline but it features the enchantress which is why i wanted the dc and marvel season one to end on this. A co chapter that is.**

 **The tuat or duat is the Egyptian underworld and it's not a place of torture.**

 **Think of the Scepter of Was as an object that housed a given Egyptian deity's godly power each one had one of these.**

 **I left several hints in the story to other things blink and you'll miss them i wonder if you caught them all let me know which ones you did.**

 **This is only for the marvel moments crowd. I will now be given the trial deities Peter is challenged by in order of appearance.** **The Grim Reaper, Anubis, Hades, Hela and Freya, Kali, and finally Mistress Death. And yes this is Peter's deification process.**

 ** _Now to the marvel moments crowd season two's first chapter will be out by February's end and it is the Avengers vs the ultimates chapter. It does not have a lemon but it does have some of Peter's kids in it. Also the ultimates team captain it's Galactus himself. Enjoy imagining what I'm gonna do and why they're fighting._**


End file.
